Fakeout!
by crazytomboy1
Summary: AU fic. Sora has seen Riku in Halloween Town and tries an act to bring him out from the darkness. Will it work, or will the Keyblade Master be dragged into the darkness? No flames, yaoi alert! R&R to see how evil soku233 and I can get!
1. Tricky Sitch!

**Fakeout!**

* * *

(Monique) Hello, this is the editor-chan of the crazytomboy1 team, and I'd-

(Timothy) Hold it right there, cousin Momo! I am going to put down my foot right now at the beginning of this fic, role played over ims!

(Monique) irritated Please do, Timmy...enlighten us or something like that.

(Timothy) Well, first: I'd like to thank Debbie for going through with this in the first place; second: I apologize if this plot is a copy of anything any of you readers have typed on; third: types simply so the lawyers will go away no own KH. Want to, but can't, or we can't do fanfiction.

(Monique) watches them leave And don't let the door hit you on the way out! turns back to the readers Rated R for a few reasons, vampire-like antics being one, sexual situations, corny chapter titles, weird non-game sequences, Maleficent bashing, unintentional OOC-ness, and yaoi. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, TAKE YOUR FLAMES TO SHINA, BUT PISS OFF OF MY COUSIN, YOU HEAR ME?! THIS IS HIS FIRST TIME TYPING; SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, LAST WARNING!

(Timothy) Here's a site that a friend told me about and it's great if you're a yaoi or yuri fan! E-mail Shippousfun on netscape ta get it!! chuckles, then falls over laughing How many peeps will copy this to see what they are? chuckles again, thinking of what he did over the rp I'm the total opposite of the peep who rped with me! cracks up

(Monique) Rei will get on your case for this, but Robert will love you. A descriptive lemon in this chapter! You are such a moron and turn evil in my editing of this fic without soda; I hate to say it...

(Timothy) Oh yeah, special thanks ta soku233 for this! grins

* * *

**Tricky Sitch**

Riku walks through Halloween town, and looks at the spooky scenery. _This place is giving off a bad vibe; and it's not from me!_ Spotting a Search Ghost chasing after costumed three kids in a playful way; a smirk forms on his face. _...So, I might as well get a costume myself!_ Making a wall of darkness and stepping through it, he now has on a costume that fits the theme of this Halloween, up to a point.

Sora was standing in Guillotine Square with his vampire-like costume on, pumpkin mask covering most of his face, and leaving some well-applied ashen-colored makeup to hide his showing complexion. _Is that..._ Sora squinted, trying to make out something about the person who just walked in, _...IT'S RIKU! Okay Sora, just calm down, try not to freak, and go with the costume to avoid sticking out like a sore thumb._ He let out a breath he was unconsciously holding, "Are you here for the dance," and was a bit shocked when the question came out in a lower register than what he was used to hearing himself speak at.

Riku, wearing his Heartless outfit and a black mask that covers only his eyes, ran a hand through his hair and looks towards the voice. _He reminds me of someone..._ "...Yeah...are you?"

Sora had to smirk from behind his mask, a weird idea popped into his head. _Maybe I can try to convince Riku to come to his senses! I have no clue how this is going to work, though..._ "Why yes, I am," Sora half-purred out, trying to use his own friend's tactics on the island back at him, "but I had not expected to see such dark beauty in a place like this...Not even for tonight." Sora thought hard and fast, casting a very tight Aero around himself with a Blizzaga to top it off. _S-so c-c-c-cold!_ Sora shivered mentally, not wanting it to show outwardly, to set Riku off.

Riku's eyes widened, if only slightly. _Did he just purr?_ He smirked a little and walked towards Sora. "I wouldn't have expected someone like you here either..." He leaned in a bit to inspect Sora.

_One problem down, but another one pops up...Ah, thank goodness!_ Sora heard a band picking up, but he had no clue as to where it was. "Ah, the dance begins; I do believe you have no partner-correct?" Sora's right hand was a bit numb from the cold, and it would be likely that Riku could feel it through the gloves he wore. "If that's so, then I'll be your partner for this dance," Sora had on a very triumphant grin on behind his mask as he purred out the last statement. _Riku, you're going to be shocked when this dance is over!_

_He did purr..._ Riku heard the band also. "You are correct, and yes, you can be my partner..." He straightened after finishing inspecting Sora, "...if you don't mind..." _He seems so much like him..._

Despite his costume's boots, he couldn't help but notice the height difference was still leaving him shorter; and he smiled warmly under his mask while taking Riku's hand. "Curious about me already, darkness?" Sora refrained from purring, but the expression on Riku's face when he did so for a second time was just priceless. _I'm having some serious fun here...Maybe I should try to confuse him a bit-but after I stop reeling from cold numbness!_ "You're so warm and comforting, like the night I live in..." Sora took the liberty of resting his head on Riku's shoulder harmlessly, waiting for a response from his friend.

Riku tensed up a bit, but then forced himself to relax. "Yeah, you remind me of someone..." He paused for a moment and looked towards the ground, "...someone dear to me..." He then hesitantly wrapped an arm around Sora; never taking his gaze elsewhere.

Sora lifted his head up to try to understand as much of Riku's facial expression, and figured it out that was as pointless as Riku looking at his own mask. _I **just** have to try something..._ Sora came out of his own thoughts with a chuckled purr. "Don't look so scared, darkness; I would've asked before biting, anyway..." _Uhoh, now I'm going to have to give a reason, knowing Riku!_ "...I wouldn't want to waste such a person who has sparked such an interest in me so soon; get my drift?"

Riku just nodded slowly. He shifted his gaze and let go of Sora while walking forward a bit and taking a look around the town. Turning towards him, he grabbed Sora's hand and asked, "Will you show me around town?"

Sora blinked from behind his mask, and nearly fell over before casting the cold barrier again, now that he had a chance to. "Well...I just can't say no to such a request; now can I?" _Riku, I would have had just as much luck as you do around here; if I hadn't beat the heck out of some Heartless here earlier!_ "You truly don't mind staying with me; then?"

"Not at all. I was kind of hoping you would stay with me, just in case I would get lost." He smiled and pulled Sora along a little. "You feel so cold...are you sick?"

Sora had let out a snort, but it sounded more like a one-syllable barked laugh. "I'm used to it," _Suuuure I am, I actually **like** being a popsicle,_ "much like you might be used to the darkness," Sora purred the last word like it was silk. "I am what I am; and I know I'm not sick for a fact." _Not in the physical sense; but I'm not too sure about how my thoughts are fully running!_ Sora rested his head on Riku's shoulder once again, "Otherwise, I wouldn't have been up for the party; or I would not have had such high self-control around your neck." Sora was giving a cheesy grin from behind his mask, knowing what would likely happen; and was glad he had on contacts that were pure white except for the pupils.

Riku smirked at that. "Alright." He ignored Sora's head being on his shoulder and started to walk with him around the town. "What's your name anyway vamp-boy?"

_But that wasn't what I expected to hear, darn!_ Sora straightened up a little when Riku mentioned that subject out of nervousness, before putting false arrogance into his voice. "My name's..." Sora was paying very close attention on how Riku would take it when he said what the first word that was on his mind when he purred out, "...Yoru."

"Yoru..." _He must love to purr..._ "Ok...so...what's it like around here, Yoru? You seem like you've been here a while..." Riku let go of Sora's hand and wrapped an arm around his waist carelessly, as if he's done it many times before.

_Crud!_ Sora could feel his concentration getting shot; but pulled himself together when the situation hit him if his disguise failed. "Hmmm, well...starting with the basics: the Mayor's a good man, but kind of loco with his speakerphone; there's little sunlight here, if any at all-I wouldn't know that unless I had a death wish; everything is centered around Halloween here, as you can tell; and most of the houses look like gravestones." Sora tilted his mask up a little, letting the somewhat warm breeze compared to his barrier try to hit him and sighed. "It can get monotonous, but there was this time Jack and a kid with some other help took out Oogie Boogie-who **_was_** the resident bad guy around here. Things have been slow since then."

Riku took awhile to let the information sink in. _It does seem a bit boring..._ He let go of Sora and walked towards the fountain in the center of the Guillotine Square. "Hm...what do you do around here for fun? ...Besides the dance, I mean."

Sora tilted his mask back a bit further back, showing some more of his face, and his lips were fully exposed to a fanged smirk at the time. "Lock, Shock, and Barrel will pull the most moronic pranks for being brats; like nearly stepping on my feet going to the place where Oogie's Manor once was to the Guillotine, like some sort of...race." He shook his head at the memory of the past. "They are as slow as snails, and more importantly; easy to scare from my point of view..." Walking up to Riku, he tripped over his own boots, and landed on his knees. _Ohno! Tight spot, what now? Think, Sora, **THINK!** Ah, I think I have an idea..._ Sora bit his bottom lip and moaned in mock pain, letting himself shiver from the coldness of his own barrier, which was holding up quite well, hands going to his head as if fighting something within him.

Concern washed over Riku's face as he kneeled down in front of Sora and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yoru...Yoru, are you ok?" _Of course he isn't ok! What am I supposed to do? I only just met him...what can I do to help?_ He shook Sora's shoulder a little. "Please tell me you're ok..."

Sora grinned mentally. _Okay, that shook him from the darkness, I'm sure of it! ...But, what now?_ Quickly thinking, Sora let his hands drop and let his voice sound empty to Riku. "The hunger hurts...yet, I don't want to hurt you, dark...ness." He made an exaggerated cry of fake pain that sounded eerily real to himself. "I-I can't fight it...for much longer!" He took a shaky step towards Riku, then held his head again, and sent out another fake cry, thankful that he was out of earshot of the town's inhabitants; who would've laughed their heads off, or other body parts for that matter. "You've got to trust me...I don't want to...hurt you...but...I want to feed so **_badly!_**"

Riku is speechless as he watches Sora. _What should I do? I barely know the guy...should I trust him?_ A blank stare is placed on Riku's face as he contemplates whether or not he should trust him. Letting out a shaky breath, Riku looks up at Sora and studies him. _He looks kind of trustworthy...but what if he just kills me?_ "..." He stands up, but says nothing.

Once again, Sora let his hands drop, forcing his eyes to stay blank as he tried give the rest of his face a truly remorseful look to it; while nearly doubling over mentally at how much fun he was having before a thought hit him hard. _It's apparent why he's not trusting me, but if I say his name right now, it will blow my cover away!_ Sora took three steps closer to Riku, nearly touching his friend before recasting the barrier and nearly fake falling on him before using the edge of the fountain to lean on, holding his head with his left hand. "Dizzy...hard to think right...**_have_** to think right...or I don't...know what might...happen, darkness." Sora was thanking Genie for acting lessons inwardly right now, but he was too caught up in the current act to say anything more. "P-please..." Sora let that come out as a saddened whimper, "...trust me," his left hand reached out to touch Riku's shoulder with feather gentleness; while it was shaking like a leaf.

Riku, still unable to decide, touches Sora's hand, as if it would help him to decide. _He's the only one here that I know...I have to trust him..._ "...Um..." _He's being so gentle...and..._ "...I...trust you...Yoru..." _I don't think he'll deceive me or anything..._

Sora had to push any shadows of doubt out of his head and angled Riku's head back with his right hand shakily; muttering several soft, quiet, and quick apologies to Riku without using his friend's name once, and bit down hard enough to draw blood with his fangs on the elder's neck at the pulse point. _I'm going to have to be careful as to not hurt Riku much!_ Absentmindedly, he tasted a coppery tang, which brought his hopes to a stalemate. _Well...too late! Breathe through the nose, and don't puke or gag...Please let this work, even though I am going to end up hating myself for this!!_ He started to suck a bit with his whole mouth, but not too hard, making a self-set rhythm.

Riku visibly winced once he felt Sora's fangs pierce his skin. He closed his eyes and hoped that he'll live through it. _Hopefully this will end soon. I'm probably gonna be very weak once he's done with me..._ He just stood there waiting for Sora to finish 'feeding' off him.

_This tastes horrible; why'd I even try this dumb stunt in the first place?!_ Sora was mentally kicking himself for being an idiot in keeping up a bit of his pride to get to Riku. _If he can trust somebody that he first met like this, then there's a chance that my old friend hasn't tuned towards the darkness that much-or I just spooked it out of him!_ Giving himself another mental kick, Sora broke the rhythm to get air in and to force the liquid down his throat; making it a bit stronger and a little bit quicker when he resumed the act, forcing his hands to stop shaking for real at that. _'Yoru' is supposed to be getting better, but I think I'll need to give Riku a Curaga spell if he gets hurt too badly; I could say I used an "Ultra Potion" on him, or something..._

_Yoru is taking quite a long time...I hope he doesn't suck all the blood out of me...I'm feeling weaker already...not sure how much longer I can take it. Well, I'm going to fall over..._ Riku is starting to get a headache and his body is swaying a little, whimpering a bit in pain. _Maybe...I'm...too trusting..._

Sora felt Riku's feeble action, and decided to draw the line there. _Okay, from the look on his face, time to stop this!_ Sora's eyes snapped open fully, like he had gotten full control of his body again, and pulled out his fangs gently and fast as he could to make an effort to catch Riku. _Phew, that was close; I'm glad I caught Riku!_ "I'm sorry, I took too much, didn't I?" The tight barrier that he cast on himself when the one ran out that time was Aero and Blizzard, to put a false sense of warmth to the previous barriers. "I'm **_SO_** sorry, darkness!"

Riku weakly brought a hand up to his head to try and lessen the pain. _My head hurts really badly and I feel very weak...just how much did he take?_ He leaned on Sora and looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "...It's...ok," he spoke with a quiet voice and slurred speech. _I am too trusting...although as long as I lived through that...then I guess it's ok..._ He felt his headache get worse and closed his eyes tightly.

"This should help, but don't yell at me if this potion stings..." Sora sent the readied Curaga at Riku, hoping to hell that it would work. _Healing magic, do your stuff!_ The three bellflowers faded, and Sora gulped, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. "Darkness, is that better?" A thought just popped up in Sora's head that scared him. _Crud, I have no clue on what to do if he's **NOT** better..._

"...Somewhat..." His voice isn't slurred, but it's still a little quiet. _I've still got my headache..._ "...I...still feel a little weak, and...my head hurts..." Riku is still leaning on Sora while massaging his head. "I'm a little tired...you must've taken a lot out of me..."

Sora had to crack a joke at that, but kept his face serious as possible. "I'm better than some freako-green witch in taking care of you, I think." Sora then let his mouth show very forced confusion, knowing well enough the subject he was going to bring up. "Who is she, your mom or something," Sora's mouth then did a frown in annoyance at that witch, "I'd run away if she was my mom; seriously!" Sora shook his head again, "Here," using Cure this time, and when the light green glow went away, he had to smile again. _Uh, total loss of words here!_ "I don't know how to cure headaches, sorry...But I can try, can't I?"

Riku was a little confused at what Sora was saying before. "Yeah...you can try..." He stood up straight and wobbled a bit, grabbing onto Sora for support. "What should...we do now?" He let go and walked forward, stumbled a little, and turned back towards Sora.

_I wonder if there were any other places that coffin led to; all I'm aware of is that Jack touched a button that looked like a bug...Maybe I should try the bat switch there!_ "Well, you could come to my place; it has chairs, unless there are thieves that go around stealing furniture-Lock, Shock, and Barrel not included." Sora took Riku's hand, steadying him as he led the way to the graveyard, then looking at the stairs height, realized his task got about three times harder. _I can climb three stairs at once by high jumps alone; but I'm not sure how to take it with extra weight!_ "I guess you're going to need a little help jumping past the stairs, huh darkness?"

Riku looked at the stairs, then at Sora. "Yeah..." He looked at the stairs again and sighed a little. "Think you can help me? ...I'm not as light as I look..." He looked back towards Sora, waiting for his answer.

_Well, that's my reasoning exactly, from being pounded so many times on the Paupu islet..._ "I'm stronger than I look, really. I just hate to hurt people, that's all." _That's not true, if Maleficent is a person; I'm going to beat her! And Jafar doesn't count; he's currently a Genie in Agrabah._ Sora hoisted Riku onto his back. "Ready?"

Riku nods and holds onto Sora tightly. _I guess he's not lying..._ He rests his head on Sora's shoulder since it hurts still. "What're we going to do once we get in?"

_Shoot, I have no clue!_ Sora jumped as high as he could forward with Riku on his back and cleared the first two stairs; leaving two to go. He had to give out a chuckle before he purred out, "Well, I thought I'd leave that up to you, darkness..." Once again, he rolled it out like silk. Giving his back not another second to rest from the pain, he jumped the other two steps and opened the gate. _This hurts, and I'm thinking that my wings are a very strange part of my costume, because I can feel pins and needles!_ He set Riku down and tried to flap the wings a bit. _Ow, I think they're asleep!_ "Watch your step, because there are four equally steep steps here as well." With saying that, Sora did another round of the 'warmer' barrier.

Riku's eyes widen slightly from hearing Sora purr again. _He **must** purr a lot._ "Well, I was **_hoping_** you had something in mind since I have no idea what people do around here..." He watched Sora flap his wings out and then looked around a bit. "I'll be careful then..."

Sora had managed to get the feeling back into his wings and remembered two other things he could do: glide, and Superglide. _Well, it's worth a shot!_ "I think I shouldn't put you on my back this time, it's hell on my wings! But I can get you down, and it's more simple to me than jumping all the time." _Superglide would have to work as well as my normal glide alone with extra weight on, I think..._ Sora put his hands on Riku's back and smirked. "Have you ever wanted to fly?" Sora spoke softly, like he was explaining a rainbow to Riku, before getting to the point with a purr. "Just to feel the wind on your face, going through your hair, and making you feel free?"

Riku closed his eyes and listened to Sora. _He purrs too much..._ He nodded while thinking about it, "...Yeah."

_This'll be interesting!_ Sora removed his hands from Riku's shoulders, and wrapped them securely around his waist from behind. "Then hold on," Sora jumped up, "and don't be afraid to open your eyes, all right," he asked, whispering soothingly and went forward with glide's speed using Superglide. _Well, my guess was right, but I don't know how much of this weight I can take! I believe I can take it, though._

"Alright..." Riku held onto Sora's arms and opened his eyes slowly. He watched as they flew over parts of the town. "Whoa, nice view..."

Sora had to touch quite a few rooftops on the way back to the graveyard, and he was glad that Riku didn't pay attention when he did. "...Heh, I didn't want to go too fast, or I might've missed our landing spot. Besides, I've seen it all before," Sora planted his feet down right at the coffin, trying his best to keep his voice on a slightly bored tone at that. "Here's my house, or at least the path that leads to it." Sora pointed to the ajar coffin, mentally sweat dropping. _Now what do I say without sounding like a complete moron?! Ah, well..._ "Follow me, all right?" Sora pushed the lid ajar more, and his foot pressed on the bat button on the floor when he went in, and a staircase that could be normally climbed and descended appeared. "Don't be scared!"

Riku watched as Sora did all that. He looked down the stairs, "I won't..." and followed Sora. _That's an...interesting path to a house..._

Sora was pretty sure he had reached the end of the stairs when had nearly rammed into a bit of stone. He felt a little to the right, confused. _A doorway with nothing over it? Yup, pretty much deserted by Halloween Town standards, since the three brats have egged the coffin once, and the mayor was griping while cleaning it up!_ "Well, it doesn't look burgled..." Sora scanned the house from where he was standing for any recent presences, and there was too much dust to make out anything, not even the past presence of Heartless, or even ghosts; which could kick up **_SOME_** dust. "I'm sorry that this isn't cleaner, I never have company much!" He walked through the doorway, and was assaulted by beautiful decor under the dust. _Holy Zen, whoever thought to abandon this place must've been loaded!_

Riku, still following Sora, noticed all the dust. "I don't mind about the dust..." After taking a few more steps forward and walking through the doorway, his mouth opened as he looked around. _Nice place...Really nice place..._

Sora saw Riku's reaction out of the corner of his eye and chuckled while cleaning off two chairs. "Hey, don't tell me you're shocked already! This is just the hall, darkness." Sora's eyes glanced around to the next archway, scanning it, and the floor above while he was at it. _Nope: either Jack said that this place was going to me, or it's from the mayor's gratitude-because of how badly he wanted me to help out with Halloween and from what I did; I wouldn't blame them!_ "Well, take a seat; I'll go and see if there's anything that won't cause you a toothache, okay?"

Riku sat down in a chair and nodded to Sora, still looking around the room. "Okay..."

Sora walked into the next part of the house and took a look around, jaw dropping when the thought hit him on where he was. _This is one hell of a **HUGE** kitchen, it's **FULLY** stocked, and there's...Electricity? Whoever thought about putting a microwave in here, or a stove/oven thing anyway? Ah, I gotta thank whoever's behind this!_ Sora jogged back to the hall, and called to Riku. "Hey, would you mind coming with me? I'm not sure about what you want..."

"Okay..." Riku stood up and walked over towards Sora, still looking around the house. _If this room is nice...I wonder how the other rooms will look..._ He smiled at Sora and followed him to the kitchen.

_What was there, again?_ "Oh, this is just embarrassing, there's too much in the cupboards for me to remember!" He went back and opened it, looking through again. "Five varieties of ramen, two cans of soup for each flavor, taco shells, three kinds of hot chocolate, instant cake mix, over twenty kinds of pasta...and that's it for the first shelf. Anything interest you there?" Sora was surprised at how calmly he had said that. _If I lived here, I'm sure that I could stay for about four weeks without hitting a store; that's saying **SOMETHING** with my appetite!_

Riku looked through the top shelf of the cupboard in amazement. "...That's quite a lot of food in there..." He looked over it one more time. "My friend would **_love_** it. Um...maybe some ramen would be good..." He looked through the cupboard again.

Sora had to blink at that, and his lips formed a line as what he was going to say came back to him. "What variety? There are five types on the top shelf, so it's kind of hard just to say, 'I want ramen'..." Sora almost pouted, but stopped himself from doing so, making a smirk instead.

"...What five types do you have?" He was still looking around the shelf, not bothering to look at which type he wanted.

"Well, there's plain, two kinds of spicy, oriental, and garden-style." Sora nearly wrinkled his nose. _Whoever heard of garden-style ramen? This place is scary in the mysterious sense, but I might get used to it!_ "Personally, I wouldn't know what to recommend..."

Riku stopped searching and rubbed his chin to think it over. "...What two types of spicy?"

"One says 'Cajun hot', the other says 'Italian seasoning', but I wouldn't know the difference..." Sora let a sigh escape his lips. _If the garden variety would get this taste out of my mouth, I'll take it!_ "...I haven't been able to eat over half this stuff in ten years, but I still keep this place stocked with food that's not expired."

Riku thinks it over again. "...I'll go for the Cajun Hot one..."

Pulling down the box, Sora had to smile. _Yup, same old Riku!_ "I'll get to fixing it right after I find the pots and pans; it's been so long since I last cooked something!" _If he thinks it's years, he's dead off; three months on Traverse Town food is boring, but there's a big variety there._ Sora walked towards the stove, looking in adjacent cabinets and finally found a cooking pot big enough to handle a box of ramen when it's cooking. "You must think I'm a scatterbrain; but it's more commonly called selective amnesia. It keeps some people from going crazy when they wake up, you know?" Sora let out a genuine smile that wasn't cheesy, only it felt weird to him with the fangs.

He smiled back and watched as Sora got out everything that was necessary to cook the ramen. Riku took a seat at a table and looked around the huge kitchen.

Sora filled the pot with two cups of water, and threw in some salt so the water would get boiling quicker. "So, you know my name, what's yours?" Sora was looking to the big white fridge, curious about what was in there. "...Can I get you something to drink? A soda, or something like that?" _Well, I hope that he isn't going to leave me hanging..._ Sora shook his head, not needing an act to look dumbfounded. "Man, why am I so forgetful today?"

"Sure! What kinds do you have?" _He wants a name...um..._ He sat there for a minute, just thinking.

_Geez, there's more flavors of soda than I can name in here!_ "Well, there's cherry, grape, Livewire, root beer, ginger ale, and a lot more flavors to be vague." Sora went back and added the ramen, since the water was boiling and was bored by the way he was looking around. "So...are you going to tell me your name, or am I going to have to find out myself?" _I already know your name, Yamada Riku, but you don't know mine! Fair enough, considering what we're considering as goals!_

"I'll have a...root beer, and...My name is Riku." He sat there watching Sora prepare the ramen for him.

_He's more straightforward than I am, but I'm not going out of my way for nothing...It sure is nice to spend time with Riku!_ "Riku...Hm," Sora had finished cooking the ramen and had dished it out, got a can of root beer out from the fridge, and went on, "such a nice name. You mind telling me about this friend of yours?" He brought the food and can of soda to Riku along with utensils that were the best for eating ramen, and sat directly across from him.

"Thank you..." He started to eat his the ramen. "Well, he's one year younger than me, and...his name's Miyamo Sora. You look just like him, but you act way different than him..." He trailed off to think some more.

"By the tone of your voice, you must really like him, am I correct? And I do believe you mentioned something about him while I was listing what was on the first shelf of the cupboard." Sora chuckled at the thought of Riku's reply, but cut himself short, and made his eyes widen. _Well, I have to say this, Riku, no offense!_ "**_SAY_**, Sora's the name of the kid who beat Oogie Boogie for good! Why didn't I remember that name sooner?!" Sora kept his eyes on Riku, just watching him eat to stave off boredom. _Normally, I'd be really hungry, but this terrible taste is messing up my appetite!_

"You know him?" He looked up at Sora and stopped eating for only a minute. _Maybe I'll be able to find him after all..._

"Well, I'm not sure if he's in town or not, but if he looks a lot like me; I would be able to tell if I saw him, though." _Argh, this is getting tough!_ Sora recast the 'warmer' barrier, after feeling some numbness go away, slumping on the table, but looking to Riku afterwards. "One can never tell what's really there in the night, you think it wouldn't be lonely..." Sora sighed and just looked at Riku, not knowing what to do except watch him at the time.

Riku continued to eat his ramen, just listening to what Sora was saying.

"I can see why this Sora is close to you, he must love you or at the very least, like you-for your personality. I do say, it's very," Sora searched for a word, but when he couldn't find one, just purred out, "captivating and daring." He then gripped the edge of the table so hard his knuckles cracked. _OW! That hurt me more than it did the table, I think..._ "I just don't want to be alone all the time...Riku. Loneliness is what drives people to do crazy things, and to see illusions in the night. It can get worse than the hunger I have, but the hunger is worse to bear; but hunger goes away easily, that pain does not!"

Riku just stared at Sora, not saying or doing anything. After a while, he smiled at him, "Maybe you're right..." He thought over it a little more.

_Maybe? **Yamada**, I know you, so it **HAS** to be right!_ "I'm glad you agree with me on that, Riku. Will you stay with me for a while here? I know it's not much, but it's the least that I can do for an apology for earlier..."

Riku smiled again, "Sure. I was kind of hoping I can stay with you since I have no where else to go." He finished up his ramen and is now just drinking his Root Beer. "Thanks..."

"It's no problem, Riku!" Sora grinned, hoping that there would be a bedroom that was relatively dust-free compared to the rest of the house that was at least a twin size. "I'll go and prepare your room, but I'll be right back!" Sora practically ran to the end of the hall that had stairs, and jogged up the twisting spiral to the second floor. _That staircase will make me dizzy if I run up it too much!_ Staggering a bit to the right, he felt nothing but air and fell face-first onto a ruby red carpet that seemed to be perfectly clean and was barked at once by Zero before the ghost-dog left. "Jack, I think I'm going to end up owing you BIG time..." It nearly looked like Riku's old room, neat and super-comforting. "Well, I can at least guess that Riku will be surprised!" Sora went back down the staircase, using Superglide and making his way to the kitchen, and landing on the floor right next to Riku. "...I can show you your room right now, if you want."

Riku finished his drink and looked at Sora. He stood up and walked towards him, "Okay...let's go, Yoru."

Sora smirked at Riku, "All right, but I'm not sure if you'll like it or not." _Sure he will!_ He led him to the end of the hall to the spiral staircase and noticed a trap door that was a bit mismatched with the wood grain of the floor and the dust pattern. _I'll look into it later!_ Sora started up the staircase, slowly leading Riku up. "It's up the staircase, first door to the right. Try not to get dizzy, all right?"

Riku nodded and followed Sora up the stairs, being careful that he doesn't get dizzy. "Quite a long staircase..."

"It's long because it happens to be a spiral, but there's two feet of this upward trek left to go. So, I'd say, there's not much left in the way of going forward." He stopped at the top of the steps, waiting for Riku to catch up. _Well, now's the time to ask, if anything at all..._ "Would you mind if I stayed with you for tonight, Riku?"

Riku caught up to Sora and stood right next to him. "...Sure, you can..."

Sora took a hold of Riku's hand, leading the older boy to the same room he saw Zero in before the dog took off like a shot. _And now to see how Riku reacts to this!_ "Well, here's where you'll be staying! I hope you'll like it, because...Well, I dunno!" Sora scratched the back of his head, giving a carefree shrug with a fanged smile, recasting the barrier at the same time. _Gah, this is cold..._ "Oh! Because-this may sound strange, but-I sleep better when I'm warm!"

Riku gave Sora a weird little look, but shrugged it off quickly. He went into the room and looked around. "It's really...clean, Yoru." He smiled a little and walked over to sit on the bed. "Really clean...like my room used to be!" He looked at Sora while smiling.

Sora blinked, taking off his mask fully, and getting a kink out of his neck, knowing that he would most likely get hurt if he didn't pull this off just right. "So," he purred, "does that mean that I can stay, Riku?" _Ow!_ Sora nearly flinched at the sound his neck made when it popped, but just reached for Riku's mask instead. His hand brushed up against it, and Sora resisted the urge to just pull the mask right off. "I can understand if you don't want me here; but frankly, you're the first person I've trusted to bring here in a long time..."

"You can stay if ya want..." He was looking around the room while he said that. "Well...How long?"

Sora chuckled, toying with Riku. "How long what? Since my last guest, or how long I'm staying in this room, huh?"

"How long since your last guest...it must have been long..." He replied turning his head towards Sora.

Sora shrugged and sweat dropped. "Weeks, months, years...I've lost track out of sheer boredom!" Sora sighed, and took his hand away to cast an even stronger cold barrier that might hurt Riku, but he doubted that Aeroga and Blizzaga would faze him, because he wasn't directing it towards hurting anyone. "That's not a very comfortable subject for me..."

"Hm...ok." He sat down on the bed. "Soft...um...what do you suggest we talk about?"

Sora touched Riku's mask again, sighing, then flopped face-first onto the bed, just flapping his wings. "I don't have a clue, but I have to admit that you've gotten me curious about what you look like." Sora tried to touch his own wings, but couldn't do it. "Argh, I hate it when I get an itch on my wings!"

Riku looked over at Sora, "...Want me to get it for you?"

Sora looked up and nodded, looking utterly frustrated. "Please do Riku, I hate it when this happens!"

"Yoru...Where on your wing is it?" He reaches over and starts to scratch Sora's wing.

Sora arched his back at Riku's slight touch to the wing, nearly overcoming his senses. "Ah!" _I now get why Cloud was so uptight when I asked if I could touch his wing; it's super-sensitive!_ "W-well, I'll tell you when you get there..." Sora had to bite back a slight yelp, but it came out as a moan, muscles relaxing.

Riku slightly raised an eyebrow at the noise Sora made. He started to scratch down Sora's wing to see if he found the itch yet.

"Ohhhh..." Sora flapped his other wing in pleasure; not knowing how good Riku's touch would be on his wing until he had felt it, just now. "Feels good..." **_WOW!_** Three seconds later, he had to do something, and at a loss of actions; started to purr like hell.

Riku chuckled a little at Sora's actions and scratched down his wing some more. "...You like that, Yoru?"

Sora stopped purring long enough to gasp, and let out a nod. _Riku...to be blunt, this is driving me nuts in a good way, if that's possible!_ He shivered before arching his back again; noticing something, but too occupied to let that shock show outwardly. _Wait a minute; I don't ever remember putting on wings to my costume...So I have wings for real in Halloween Town?! That is strange indeed!_

Riku moved his hand down Sora's wing a little more. "You seem to really like it. Well, just tell me when your itch is gone then."

Sora managed to take in a shaky breath and reply. "A-about that, Riku..." Sora shivered again, "i-it's on the other wing..." _Actually, I was lying about the itch in the first place, Riku!_ "Ri...ku, I-I don't mind what you're doing right now, though..."

Riku blinked and then smiled, "Well Yoru, I'll just move to your other wing then." He moved his hand and started to scratch Sora's other wing. "...Better?"

"Aaaah, just a little lower." _I'm really not sure how comfortable I'm going to get before I plan on-well; I have no clue! I'll figure it out when the time comes, though._ Sora was keeping himself from arching his back, but was nearly falling asleep because of it.

Riku moved his hand a little lower and scratched there, waiting for Sora's response.

Sora sighed, and seemed to try to sink into the soft bed. "Yeah, that's...the spot." _Crud, if Riku tries anything, I'm in no position to do anything, but with the way this feels, I'm not sure what I might do in response!_ "You're really...good at this, Riku."

"Um...thanks...I guess..." He stayed scratching that one spot on his wing for a while.

_I have a feeling that he isn't going to stop unless I say so, and I kinda want to be awake for a bit longer..._ "Thanks for getting that itch for me, Riku." Sora moved his arms to wrap around Riku's waist as best as possible while not moving from his spot from the bed. "I bet you have no clue on how good that feels Riku, do you?"

Riku removed his hand from Sora's wing and let him hug his waist, "You're welcome Yoru, and, no I don't..."

_Now what do I say? Um..._ "It feels like the first time I flew, only more," Sora paused, trying to fish out a word or a phrase, "enticingly exhilarating. You remember how flying felt, didn't you?" Sora smirked at that, but waited for Riku's response anyways.

He looked at Sora and responded, "Yeah, I remember." _Interesting..._ "It did feel...well, great. What else did it feel like?"

_I'll just restate what I meant by 'enticingly exhilarating.'_ Sora let go, sat up, just grinned at Riku and leaned to his ear; before letting out the rest of what he thought it had felt like by a whispered purr. "Well...relaxing and oh-so-erotic." Sora bit down on Riku's ear gently, making it seem like a playful nip without drawing blood; hoping that it would make his message clear as crystal. _I bet Riku doesn't think that it's me now, I had to act like a very naïve boy to avoid Kairi for a week or two; and kept it up for the rest of my teens. How I look just overcomes the way I really am thinking! She's a loved one, but more along the lines of a friend to me._

Riku tensed up and gasped. His face turned a very light shade of pink, but couldn't reply to Sora; mouth caught in an 'o' of pleasure.

Sora chuckled, resisting an urge to just purr at Riku for the heck of it. "I'm not hungry right now, if that's what you're uptight about..." _What I'm about to do is really stupid, or brave in a perverted sense, depending on how you look at it!_ Sora started to massage Riku's shoulders, hoping for the same feeling to wash over the older boy. "What's wrong Riku...Is everything okay?"

Riku relaxed a little, and leaned into his touch. He closed his eyes and replied, "Nothing's...wrong..."

Sora had to smirk at that, confused by his own actions. "I see...but if you want me to stop, just say so." He tried to keep his hands from shaking by moving them to the nape of Riku's neck and rubbed there as well, debating whether or not to ditch the gloves altogether, he nipped at Riku's ear again.

"Okay..." He kept his eyes closed and relaxed more, enjoying Sora's actions. He made a little purring-like nose when Sora nipped at his ear again.

_Riku is purring now? That's awkward, but it sounds so...so...darn! I can't find words to describe it!_ "I take it you like that, Riku?" Sora moved his hands lower onto Riku's back, then frowning. "If it's too much to ask, can you lay down on your stomach?"

Riku nodded and moved to lie down on his stomach, still purring a little from Sora's touches.

Sora chuckled at how badly he was going to kick himself for this later. _Who cares, I've got his trust! I'm just glad he isn't using his Heartless power at the time; that'd be rough on me..._ "Thank you for that, Riku." Sora went right back to massaging Riku's back; trying to not pinch his friend's butt, but failing at the sound of purring.

Riku relaxed completely from Sora's massage. He purred some more and moaned quietly at the pinch.

Sora's breath hitched in his throat at Riku's sound. _I think this is how Riku felt when I asked him to get that 'itch!' Calm down, I can live through this, right?_ "Well now, you sound like you're enjoying yourself!" He shifted himself a little, and planted a chaste kiss on the nape of Riku's neck.

Riku gasped a little and nodded. He made that quiet moan again.

_Now, I wonder..._ Shifting once again on the bed, Sora found that he could reach halfway up Riku's back and to his feet while putting his head on Riku's butt; and purred a bit himself. Sora tried to tickle Riku's feet at the same time-this was certainly a hard task in principle; but he did it somehow.

Riku chuckled a little and looked back to see what Sora was doing. "Yoru...what **_are_** you doing?" Riku raised one of his slender silver eyebrows at him. _He's very strange..._

Sora cracked an eye open, not really caring to say anything until he saw the look on Riku's face. _Well, for one thing: I'm openly flirting with you; secondly: I'm tickling your feet for the heck of it; and thirdly: payback for being so confusing to me on the island when Kairi wasn't there!_ "Me? Oh, I'm having a fun time, Riku! I'd like to say it's the best time of my life; but you know? Kinda hard for me to say that, being the way I am."

"Oh, then..." Riku turned back to the position he was in before and closed his eyes. _I'm having a fun time too...I guess..._

Sora chuckled from his spot, before bringing his arms off of Riku and stretching up, before nipping at Riku's ass through his costume, just to tease. "I have to say that you'll need to lay on your back now. Is that all right, Riku?" _I cannot believe what I have in mind, but I think I'll enjoy it if I don't pay attention to it right now!_

Riku nodded and turned over. He looked at him and asked, "What do you plan on doing, Yoru?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary for me, but if you really want to know; then I guess I can start out small." He started to massage Riku's shoulders again, with a profound smirk on his face. "Or to explain it in a better way; I'm just doing what I saw in your head one time that looked very fuzzy, like a dream." _I have no clue on where that came up from, but that picture from class in your notebook **DID** help me deduce this; Riku!_ "If you feel a bit uncomfortable with me doing this; then you could have asked to switch!"

"No, no...it's fine the way it is. I was just curious, that's all." He closed his eyes and made a quiet purr again. "...Can you read other people's minds?"

Sora threw up his hands in mock defeat and smiled a bit grimly. "No, I just picked that up while I was feeding! It can be annoying, but I can also pick up bad memories...like that green witch-woman with the world's worst attitude!" _Ohboy, this is going to be a rough explanation, provided I've only seen Maleficent for a second..._ "Can you say psychotic-or at least find a dictionary in the place you're staying and see her picture there?"

Riku chuckled at how Sora described Maleficent, "Yeah. She is psychotic; all bent up over darkness and the Heartless, she doesn't even notice anything else that happens around her pretty much." He sighed quickly, "She probably doesn't even know that I'm here, but...that can be a good thing." He looked up and smiled a little at Sora.

Sora nodded, being in total agreement with Riku and stopped massaging his shoulders. "Poor Riku, having to put up with someone like that..." _Okay, this will be awkward; the best I can hope for is to not be pushed away!_ Sora leaned down and gave Riku a kiss right on the lips; face mainly showing sympathy and innocence.

Riku's eyes widened at what Sora just did and he tensed up again. He wasn't sure what to do. _I barely know him..._ He relaxes a bit as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes, still surprised by Sora's action. _Yet...one little kiss couldn't hurt though, right?_

_He tensed up because he was probably thinking about me, not here as 'Yoru', but...as myself. I'm chucking this act out the window, but after this kiss..._ He didn't move for a few seconds, but then took his lips away and took a deep breath. "Yamada Riku, I'm going to have two very irritated people on my case once they realize that I'm not in Traverse Town anymore...I think we're in the same boat in that sitch." _There, I said it, that's a weight off of my chest!_ "Eheheh...surprise?" Sora sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Riku opened his eyes and looked at Sora in a confused manner. "...Sora?"

Sora nodded, and sighed, bowing his head in shame. "Don't hate me for the act I pulled, I didn't know how you'd react to seeing me here, anyways..." Sora searched for what to say next, and one part in general popped up. "I'm not pulling a vampire stunt again-that was horrible for me, and I truthfully wanted to puke out of the taste...And thank goodness that Genie knows how to dish out acting lessons!" Sora put a finger to his lips in thought, deciding to be flat-out honest at the time. "About how I was cold? It's just Aero and the three powers of Blizzard. I know that I wasn't honest! ...But I just wanted to see you so much that I got too caught up in my own act." Sora was catching his breath at the moment. "Forgive me?"

Riku was surprised again, too surprised to say or do anything. He let everything Sora said sink in and he thought about it. After thinking it through for a few moments, Riku smiled a little and hugged his friend. "...I forgive you..."

"Well, there's one more thing that I should say: this really is my house in Halloween Town, and I do know that Jack was behind getting it for me..." _Oh, yeah!_ "That taste was so bad my appetite was shot with it, and I was actually going downstairs to make some garden variety to see if that would help when you were asleep afterwards...That sounds weird, coming from me, doesn't it?" Sora shrugged, but was a bit tense at what he had said so fast. "I don't even know what do now..."

Riku chuckled at Sora and let go of him, "Slow down and relax. You're so tense!" He looked around the room. "Well, why don't you just go and make that garden variety since you said you have that bad taste in your mouth?"

Sora had to chuckle at that. "All right, but if Maleficent asks where you were and who you were with; you can always say, 'Yoru in Halloween Town,' right? I'd like it if you'd come to the kitchen with me though." Sora went out of the room and Superglided down to the kitchen and went to get the garden variety of ramen, because his appetite had returned with a vengeance. _Argh, I'm hungry! Hurry up and boil, stupid water!_ "Come on, I'm hungry!" Sora pouted, glaring at the pot, hoping that it would make a difference; but it didn't.

Riku followed him down the stairs. When he walked into the kitchen, he couldn't help but laugh a little at Sora's antics. He walked over and wrapped an arm around Sora's neck and smiled at him, "Pouting won't make the water boil, Sora."

Sora's head snapped up, and he grinned with abandon. "I know, but it's better than being bored out of my mind! But there was one thing I did I wasn't really sorry for...And it proves that you can't really know a person in all aspects, right?" _Like this!_ Sora kissed Riku on the lips again, hoping to catch his older friend by surprise.

Riku was surprised again, but soon after, he deepened the kiss by wrapping both arms around Sora's neck, closing his eyes; ran his fingers through the sable 'spikes' and gently pushed his tongue into Sora's mouth. _He's got a point..._

Sora gasped into the kiss, and ran his tongue against Riku's, closing his eyes and relaxing somewhat. Another feeling came to him as his eyes fluttered open for a second and saw that one of his wings was trapped behind one of Riku's arms. _I don't care right now; this feels nice..._ Sora's eyes closed again, and he moaned into the kiss.

Riku pulled his tongue out of Sora's mouth to tease him for a second; then delved back into his mouth and winced a little at the lingering coppery taste. _I can see what he means by a bad taste!_

Sora gasped for air as he broke the kiss afterward. "Wow, that was just plain amazing, Riku!" It was true, Sora couldn't think of any other words to describe the kiss Riku put him through, but still felt that something was off. "Ow, um, wing!" Sora pouted when he saw the water, "Ah, it's going to boil over!"

Riku smiled and walked over to the table and sat down. "Be careful not to burn yourself..."

Sora shook his head while making sure that the food was in no danger of getting ruined. "Hey, I cooked your ramen with no problem, didn't I? But I got distracted this time...can I help it if you're a good kisser?" He sighed and then grinned at another thing he had on his mind. "About that vampire thing I did...what did it feel like for you?"

Riku smiled and shook his head, "Well, it sorta felt weird to have a human-sized leech sucking on my neck." A warm chuckle came out, aqua eyes shining. "Seriously though, I thought you were going to kill me since you sucked out a lot of blood, and it really hurt." He touched the spot on his neck that Sora bit, "...I think you left a mark."

Sora's grin faded and was quickly replaced by a dismal frown. "I-I'm really sorry about that Riku, but it's a good thing I know Curaga; right?" Sora's frown was replaced by a fierce resolve on his face. "I have a feeling that I may have to be forced into doing that again if Maleficent gets suspicious. I swear; I'm going to seriously hurt her one day!" Sora dished out the ramen himself and started to chow down. "Mmmf," Sora made a slight face; not exactly enjoying it right now but he swallowed, "they seem to cancel out each other; but man-this is nearly as bad!"

"It's ok as long as you're the one sucking blood out of my neck; then it's really ok..." He chuckled a little at the faces Sora was making, "I really hope you just get rid of the witch...she's seriously getting on my nerves..." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"She's gotten on my nerves, and I've only seen her once!" Sora had wolfed down the ramen anyways, being hungry. "Cherry soda would be nice right about now..." He fished out a can from the fridge and asked Riku the same thing. "You up for another root beer, or would you like getting something yourself, Riku?"

"Sure...just get me another one..." He opened his eyes and looked over towards Sora, "You're lucky, you've only seen her once so far. I have to see her everyday!"

Sora nearly dropped the two sodas he was holding before he snapped back to reality and made sure they wouldn't fall on the table. "Ouch, that has to hurt! But then again, Donald can get on my nerves...Yet I just think he really wants to find King Mickey and get this whole thing over with. I'm not sure what I want to do right now; but it will end up with Maleficent down for the count; that's what!" He had opened the can of soda with a little irritation, and had taken a sip from it, bored.

Riku had to smile at his friend's determination. "I really hope that that will happen," He took his Root Beer and opened it, taking a sip from it. "I want that witch to be gone for good..." Riku looked at his friend and smiled a little, "I hope you can defeat her, she's not really that easy to take down...but...I'm sure you can do it."

Sora pouted a little, but a playful smile crept its way onto his face in five seconds. "Hey, you've got to believe in me, or at least trust! You did that before; it was tonight, remember?" Sora had gulped down a bit more soda, and sighed before pulling out a map. "You mind showing me where you are staying is on this map? It would help out for later purposes!"

Riku raised a silver eyebrow at how Sora was acting. "I believe you can do it!" He looked at the map after taking another sip of his drink, "Um...what's this a map of?"

"The places I've been are the circled stars. You just need to figure out which star is the place you're staying at, Riku." Sora shook his head about what he was going to say next. "It's just the map I keep, and there's one like it in the Gummi Ship I travel in. The only reason why I got here was because Donald and Goofy were at Merlin's house reading the old book that I've managed to put all the way back together." Sora shook his head and finished off his soda. "That book was also a world; I don't know how it's possible-but I sealed it off from the Heartless to keep it in good shape."

Riku nodded and looked closely at it. "Hmm...." He pointed to a star that is closer to the other side of the map, "I think we're right there..." He took another sip of his soda while saying that.

"Riku, the map's upside down...You're pointing at the Coliseum...My bad!" Sora turned the map right side up, and pointed to where they were at the moment. "This star is Halloween Town; I think the one to the upper right of it is Neverland. Where to from there?" Sora had to sweat drop at getting his map out upside-down in the first place and pouted absentmindedly.

Riku shook his head and smiled. He looked closely at the map again. "Um..." He finished his soda and pointed to the right of Neverland, "That's where I'm staying...I'm pretty sure that's the star..."

Sora circled it with a white pencil, compared to the yellow circle to other places had. "All right, I'll look into it when I have the chance." Sora looked at Riku, concern plain as day on his face. "Are you sure you're fine, Riku?"

He looked Sora in the eye, "Not absolutely, but, I'm pretty sure that I'll be okay..."

Sora tensed up again, but relaxed as much as he could. "Well, I'm going back up to your room, just to think on something. You can come up when you're ready, okay?" Sora yawned a little and started right off to the spiral staircase, head in the clouds already.

Riku stayed there in the kitchen for a moment longer and yawned before he got up and followed Sora up the spiral staircase to his room.

Sora was lying on the bed on his back, ignoring the bit of numb pain on his wings for the time being. _Riku sure was strange when he was with me. What did I do that was so wrong outside of just putting on an act that was very believable?_ Sora sat up and took off his boots, gloves, and shirt in the same spot his mask was and went back down, feeling pins and needles. _So much for the thought of sleeping on my back tonight..._ Sora sat up again and looked behind him, seeing the wings. "I knew it..."

Riku yawned again and got to the top of the stairs. _I must be more tired than I thought..._ He walked over to his room and heard what Sora said. Riku walked in and asked, "You knew what?"

Sora fell over backwards onto the bed out of shock. "Eheh...Well, the wings aren't a part of my costume...I'm stuck with them in Halloween Town; like they're a part of me." Sora sat up and showed his bare back to Riku with the wings sticking out like a sore thumb. "See, that's what I mean! They are just as much a part of me here as the teeth...Don't ask, I just have

a feeling that they are."

Riku walked over and sat next to him. He reached over as if to touch his wings, but stopped himself. "Um, want to leave Halloween Town tomorrow morning then? Since you don't seem to like the wings that much..." He brought his hand back to his lap and looked over at Sora.

Sora blinked at Riku, looking over his shoulder. "They get in the way sometimes, but I'll cope if I have to. Outside of the fact that they're super-sensitive, I think that the wings are a bit cool!" He grinned before flopping face-first down onto the bed again. "Anything on your mind right now, Riku?"

Riku fell back wards onto the bed yawned and groaned. "Sleep..." He closed his eyes and yawned again. "Other than that, nope."

Sora just looked at his friend, confusion on his face as he leaned up. "Your costume looks just about as painful to wear as mine was to put on or take off..." Sora shook his head, and sighed before laying back down. _How Donald managed to pick out such a stiff costume, I don't know-or even want to know!_ Sora yawned himself, head on one of the two pillows.

"Yeah..." He stood up and took off his shirt and mask, tossing them onto the floor and sat back down on the bed.

Sora turned his head a little to look at Riku sitting on the bed before a fact hit him. _It gets cold during nights on Halloween Town!_ He groaned as that fact dawned on him; and hit the floor face-first. "Ow! Man, that was smart..." Sora got up and tried to be as calm as possible when he looked at Riku. "I just remembered that it gets really cold at night around here. Even though there's no sun here, or so I think, it just...well, does. We might need to use the covers." _Sora, breathe! You're going to stop being a space case for once, and now's the time!_

"Ok, that would be smart..." Riku shrugged and laid down. He got under the covers and yawned again. "So tired...what time is it?"

"Uhhhh, let me get back to you on that!" Sora walked over to his pile of clothes and fished out his mask. He checked the band of the mask and read the time. "It's 10:00 pm Guillotine Standard Time. It gets cold right around this time; so I guess its some deranged form of curfew..." Sora sighed and shrugged, thinking. "But then again, is having a path to a house in a coffin deranged as well? Argh, I dunno!"

He smiled and yawned again. "Yep..." Riku turned over on his side to face Sora and moved over to make room for him, "Well, you coming to bed?"

Sora was speechless for a few seconds. "That's the point Riku, back home; you'd stay up later than I would and still get up before me. It's just, well," a thought dawned under all of that spiky hair of Sora's, "I think I might know why it might've happened; two reasons on that, actually." Still, it didn't keep him from sliding into the bed next to Riku. "One: the massage I didn't finish; two: the 'feeding' act I did. I'm sorry about the second reason!"

Riku blinked. "Sora, it's fine about the 'feeding' act you did." He sighed a little bit, "If you want, you can finish your massage..."

Sora blushed, and he looked three shades lighter than the ruby red carpet through his ashen makeup. "I don't think we'd be sleeping anytime soon if I kept on massaging like I did right now..."

"Alright." Riku yawned once more and closed his eyes before wrapping an arm around Sora's waist, "Dewa...oyasumi nasai..."

Sora sighed, just snuggling up to Riku as a response to his actions; not realizing he had bumped his hips up to Riku's in the process. "Un, oyasumi," Sora stifled a yawn himself, "but I have a feeling I might stay up later tonight..."

Riku quickly opened his eyes and made a little noise at the friction Sora just made, "...O-ok. I'll just...stay up with you!" His face held a very light shade of pink, but Riku was glad the room was dark so Sora couldn't see him.

Sora's eyes snapped open at hearing what Riku had just said. "W-wait a minute, you said you were tired just a minute ago! Why the sudden change of plan; Riku?" To be honest, Sora had no clue about what he had done; yet he did like the aspect of Riku's idea. "Well...I don't mind it myself!" Sora stretched a little, wings brushing on Riku's arms.

"Well, I don't want you to be the only one awake!" He lied and hugged Sora closer to him. He smiled and laid his chin on top of Sora's head.

Sora moaned openly, being overwhelmed by Riku's touch on his wings and the friction he had to deal with at the time; shivering in pleasure in spite of his position and the lack of the barriers. _Ohhhh, now I'm getting dizzy in a good way!_ "Riku..." Sora was very close to begging the older boy to go on.

Riku moved his head enough to peer down at Sora. He smirked at him openly. "...Yes?"

"T-that feels good...really good." Sora squirmed a little bit, wanting out of the rest of the pants, becoming painful with his arousal. "Is it just me, or is this room suddenly 3° C warmer?"

"It's just you..." Riku rested his chin on Sora's head again and hugged him even closer; he smirked a little, messing with Sora's mind in a similar way Sora had done to him.

Sora whimpered a little, and tugged at Riku's arms a little bit, sending a silent plea to him on what was on his mind.

Riku smirked again; sorta knowing what Sora wants, but not quite giving it to him. "What?"

Sora, fed up with Riku and a small smirk appearing on his face while he made some friction through his pants; bit back a moan himself, "Does that elaborate...enough for you?" Sora's breathing was a bit shaky, and coming in short gasps.

Riku moaned a little and smirked, "Well, why didn't you _say_ so?" He let go of Sora and rolled over on top of him so he's sitting on Sora's hips. He leaned down to kiss the younger boy's lips.

Sora gasped and arched his back up, meeting Riku's kiss with his own eyes still wide from the friction-caused shock.

Riku smirked and started to rock his hips against Sora's while taking full advantage of his open mouth.

Sora moaned into the kiss, before nipping a little on Riku's lower lip while trying to pull away.

Riku started to kiss down Sora's jaw line until he got to the pulse point. He started to suck on his neck a little.

Sora whimpered at Riku's actions, taking in air from the kiss. Before long, the whimpers turned into an even purring while Sora reached up to run a hand through Riku's silver hair gently.

Riku started to kiss and nip down Sora's neck until he got to where it meets his shoulder and bit him gently.

That action made Sora moan loudly and squirmed a bit, not being able to think very clearly, but managed to eke out a thought. _My costume pants are getting a bit too tight right now!_ "Ri...ku, I-I think I might need some help..." Sora was begging his older friend to get undressed; not even in the right position to do it himself.

Riku stopped what he was doing and looked at Sora, "Ok..." He moved off of him for a minute and reached down to remove Sora's costume pants, as well as his own.

Sora sighed at the Riku's touch and once again after some of the pressure was removed before he had an urge to just sleep right then and there. It didn't work, because there was much more pressing matters on Sora's mind at the time, even if they were feral.

Riku smirked again and sat back down on Sora's hips; rocking his own a little. "Feel better?"

_H-how can Riku say that while doing this?!_ Sora shivered again, hands reaching up and running a pattern on Riku's back. "Not exactly...I hope you know why, Riku..."

He smirked again, "Of course I do!" One of his hands slowly trailed down Sora's chest, past his stomach and closer to his arousal.

Sora's breath hitched in his throat and nearly dug his fingers into Riku's back before catching himself. The words he was going to say came out as a whimper, causing Sora to mentally kick himself and lean up in Riku's touch.

Riku stroked Sora's erection lightly and leaned down to nip at his neck again. He smirked and enjoyed all the little noises Sora was making, while trying to ignore his own problem just starting to flare up.

"Ahh-ah!" Sora could hardly stop himself from crying out in pleasure that Riku was causing and he threw his head back a little more; lower tension building to a painful level.

Riku's fingers brushed over the tip before stroking Sora again. He started to kiss down Sora's chest until he got to a brownish nub, sucking and gently biting at it, while rubbing Sora a little faster.

Sora's head was spinning with the way he was feeling at the time, feeling Riku's sensuous movements make him relax and tense at the same time. _If it wouldn't be cliché to say it in Halloween Town, it could be called heaven in a sexual manner._ Caught between a gasp and a yelp, he mewled at the small nip Riku gave his chest.

Riku moved over and started to suck on Sora's other nipple, quickening his pace at rubbing him. He moved his thumb across the tip and gave Sora a light squeeze, but not enough to hurt him.

Sora flat-out moaned at Riku's actions before he finally thought he could speak again. "Ri...ku, please...s-stop teasing me!"

Riku smirked again and stopped for a minute, "But Sora...I'm having so much fun!" He stroked Sora once. Riku continued to do what he was doing and started to plant butterfly kisses down Sora's stomach, getting closer to his arousal.

Sora squirmed a bit more, the pins and needles feeling from his wings helping him from going over the edge at the time. _Kamisama!_ Sora felt a bit of the burning pleasure come back, and arched up his hips in anticipation to what Riku would do next.

Once Riku got to where he wanted to be, he hesitated a little, before licking the tip. He brought his hands to Sora's hips to hold him down, and took Sora in his mouth.

Sora shuddered at the warn feeling on his erection, and felt the numb pain being drowned out by pure pleasure. _And I thought I didn't like Riku's teasing!_ His grip on Riku's back turned into a limp grasp at the time, losing himself in the feeling.

Riku started to suck on Sora, licking and gently biting on him. He slipped the tip of his tongue into the little slit of him.

Sora couldn't stand it anymore, the pleasure got to him. "Ri-Riku!" Sora climaxed right into the waiting mouth of his elder friend, panting afterwards, the numb feeling returning with a vengeance.

Riku spit some of the seed out and swallowed the rest. He sat up and looked down at Sora, thinking. "...Want me to go on?" He ran a hand through Sora's hair.

Sora nodded weakly, not knowing whether he could trust his voice or not. _Yeah, I want this, Riku..._

Riku leaned in and kissed Sora before reaching a hand down to his entrance. He pushed one of his fingers inside of him.

Sora let out a moan into the kiss as a reaction to Riku's actions and tightened a little bit at the finger being there. A few seconds later, he relaxed, getting used to the feeling.

Riku pulled away and moved his finger around a little. He hesitated, and then pushes in a second finger.

Sora's eyes widened in shock as he let out a little whimper and tensed up a bit at the fact that of the slight new pain. _Ohhh, what's Riku doing right now? Well, if he can trust me, then I can trust him!_ Sora relaxed after five seconds by trying to keep his mind on other things.

Riku stopped for a minute and bit his lip. He moved his two fingers around a little, and then slowly inserted a third finger.

Sora let out a small cry, squeezing his eyes shut at the pain at the moment; gripping the sheets hard enough for his knuckles to be white.

Riku kissed Sora lightly and moved his fingers around a little; hoping it would lessen the pain. "Please relax...Sora..."

Sora relaxed slightly after opening his eyes, finding a reason to relax in Riku's eyes. "All right, I'll relax, or at least try to..."

Riku smiled a little at hearing that. He moved his fingers around a little more, and then he took them out. He started to look around the room, "Sora, do you have any lotion or anything?"

Sora sat up a little, trying to get some feeling back into his wings by flapping them, not currently thinking clear as he could. "Um, I dunno...but there is a bathroom connected to this room. Checking there would be a great way to start, right?" _Finally, pins and needles are gone for a while!_ "Riku, you mind if I just sit here while you go and check?"

"Okay, sure." Riku stood up and started towards the bathroom. "You can stay here. I'll be right back." He went into the bathroom and started to look around.

_I wonder how I'm going to beat Maleficent? I may not be strong enough now, but I can take some of the Coliseum's Cup challenges again to get stronger! Yeah, that would work!_ "Hm...Riku, you find it yet?" Sora sighed, thinking of what to do as a back-up plan if the first part failed, not having much luck because of his erection grabbing his attention from time to time.

Riku came back out of the bathroom holding a small bottle of lotion, "Yeah, I found it." He climbed back on the bed, and sat on top of Sora again.

Sora's thoughts were interrupted again, but he had a grin on when he laid back down on the bed. _It can't be that much worse than the fingers, right?_ "That's good, but why did you need the lotion in the first place?" Sora looked a bit puzzled.

Riku chuckled a little and ran a hand through Sora's spiky brown hair, "I needed it so it wouldn't hurt as bad." He gave Sora a quick kiss before opening the lotion bottle and pouring some onto his hand.

_Huh?! ...Ohboy..._ Sora's eyes widened a little bit. "Um, can you be gentle for that, then?" Sora was nearly biting his own lip out of not fully comprehending what would happen.

Riku frowned a little while he was putting the lotion on himself. "I will, but...Do you even want me to continue?"

"Riku, I want this, trust me...I was a bit shocked at the fact of pain for a second, all right? I may not be sure, but I think you want this as much as I do..." Sora was putting some effort into convincing Riku, so he gave a genuine smile to try and further convince his friend.

Riku thought about it for a moment, and then returned Sora's smile. "Okay then," He spread Sora's legs apart and positioned himself at Sora's entrance. "You ready?"

Sora took in a deep breath and nodded. "Riku, I'm ready for this."

Riku nodded once and slowly entered Sora, trying to make it as painless as he can get it.

Sora bit his lower lip and whimpered a little, keeping his mind on the promise he gave to Riku. Ten seconds later, he relaxed and let out a moan in pleasure; almost like a signal for Riku to go on.

Riku waited for a moment; letting Sora get used to it. When he felt Sora relax, he pulled out of him a little, and then pushed back in a bit faster then before.

Sora shivered a little at Riku's actions before letting out a mewl; moving his hips slightly in time. _Ohhhh, wow! This...is well, wow!_ "Mmm..."

Riku smirked a little at the mewl Sora made. He pulled out and pushed back in a little bit harder, creating a rhythm with Sora.

"Ah!" Sora saw stars swimming in his vision as Riku pushed in one time, and then moaned. "Wh-what was that, Riku?"

Riku stopped, "What was what Sora?" He pulled out and thrusted back in a little faster.

Sora saw stars again, and moaned louder this time, panting a little bit. "Ohh...that! I'm seeing...stars, and it feels too...too good to describe!" Sora gripped the sheets a little bit, and moaned a bit more, before starting to purr somewhat.

Riku smirked at Sora's reaction and thrusts in him a few more times, getting faster and harder each time. He was enjoying Sora's moans and purrs.

"Ohhhhhhhh...RIKU!" Sora shivered and tensed up as he climaxed again, panting heavily afterwards. _I'm feeling dizzy now...yet I don't care...because that was heavenly!_

After a few more thrusts, Riku climaxed inside Sora. He fell on top of him; also panting heavily and sweating. He hugged Sora a little and smiled. "...Did you like that Sora?" Riku turned his head and spoke to Sora weakly, still panting.

Sora nodded weakly, and grinned while replying to Riku. "Do you...have to...ask, Riku? But, can you please move? ...My wings are getting numb..." Sora sighed, a bit pinned, and a hazy tone to his voice.

"Oh! Sorry," Riku, also grinning, moved off of Sora quickly. "I guess I didn't have to ask."

Sora yawned and turned so he was on his side and snuggled up to Riku before letting out another yawn. "...'Night Riku..."

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight Sora..." He let out a yawn also.

Sora was asleep a few minutes afterwards, purring softly in his sleep for some reason, but managing to look innocent while he slept.

Riku smiled and hugged Sora closer; watching him sleep for the rest of the time that he's awake. _You're so adorable Sora..._ He gave him one last kiss on the forehead before falling asleep himself.

Two hours later, Sora woke up because of a pull. _Huh? Ohhh, what time is it?_ His wings flapped a little bit, brushing against Riku's arms. _Ah, it's cold in here!_ Sora then sweat dropped. _How am I going to pull up the blankets without waking up Riku? Well, I can try something else, but what?_ He thought it over for some time, and then sighed, nipping Riku's ear a little in an attempt to get the older boy up for a second. "Riku...it's cold in here!" He nearly whined it out, and pouted afterwards.

Riku opened his eyes half way, "Mm...let's get...the blankets...then..." He yawned and closed his eyes, but sat up a little.

Sora sat up on the bed, and he brought the covers up to his chin, nearly hogging them and hugging Riku close at the same time, bringing him down to the bed. Sora's eyes closed, and he had a slight sleepy grin on, and mumbled, "...Better," before he was out to dreamland again.

Riku chuckled softly and hugged Sora close again. He pulled some of the covers over himself and eventually fell asleep also.

* * *

(Timothy) Whaddya think 'bout them apples, huh? I know I'm loved by the yaoi fan peeps, so this feels great! Oh, any reviewers, bring soda for me, I'm deprived! cries

(Monique) ahem Please don't flame, or I will BBQ every one of your fics...I KNOW WHO YOU ARE BY MY MENTAL POWERS!! insane laugh


	2. Asa ni matoe

**Fakeout!**

* * *

(Timothy) smug smirk I bet you're sayin' that this plot looks kinda familiar, right?  
(Monique) What's the heck are you typing with sodas around here, Timothy?!  
(Timothy) Another chapter, er...More like editin' an' postin' up the next part!  
(Monique) ..._Right_, and you are the tallest 14-year-old in your camp...  
(Timothy) Be quiet! All you peeps who are mad at the plot copyin', I say sorry for not askin' first. One more thing: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, SquareEnix does! acts like Mikuni from Ghost! If you're going to be evil to me, you **_will_** be punished. (I don't own Ghost! either...) Oh, can it be true that we have ten reviews? PARTY-wait...how 'bout two lemons instead?  
(Monique) Long live Shonen Jump for all its glory in manga! Oh, the name of this chapter means; "In the morning..."  
(Soku223) Wow, I feel loved...though I haven't typed anything of my own...e-mail me for suggestions; just no hate mail... low self-esteem

* * *

**Asa ni matoe...**

The next day Sora woke up a bit of light in the sky to look at. _I didn't think there was morning here!_ He got up out of the bed slowly; not wanting to wake up Riku, and stared at the window after picking up his mask and looking at the time. Five minutes later, it was dark again, and Sora picked up his costume before going into the bathroom to take a shower.

Riku awoke to water running from the bathroom, "Sora...?" He sat up on the bed and wiped his eyes, looked around the room and fell back down onto the bed and closed his eyes, but didn't fall asleep. He stayed there like that, waiting for Sora to finish his shower.

Sora was frustrated in the shower, trying pathetically to wash his wings. _Of all the things Jack put in this house, he didn't include a scrub brush! Well, he does have long arms himself, so maybe that's why..._ Sora pouted giving one last time, before calling out to Riku, hair nearly drooping in his face. "Help, I can't wash my wings!! There's no scrub brush, so I could use some help..." Sora sounded a bit pathetic to him, and inwardly sighed. _Maybe I'm going to get used to these wings...But only if I can wash them!_

Riku got up and smirked to himself. _Sora and I...showering...That'd be interesting!_ He opened the door and stepped into the shower stall. "How do you want me to help you?"

Sora pouted and looked at Riku, hair soaked enough that it wasn't sticking up. "I told you when you were going for the itch...I can't reach my wings, Riku...Would you help me?" _Is he smirking? Noooo, too early to be thinking like that! But then again, I don't think I'm helping by showering...I'll get back to being awake later!_ "I'm just a bit pitiful that I can't reach my own wings, huh?"

"Yep," Riku took a washcloth with some soap and started to wash Sora's wings, still smirking to himself.

Sora shivered at the touch to his wings and let out a sigh before shivering, relaxing to Riku's touches. _I guess I must be a bit tense..._ "Ahhhh...feels nice..."

Riku finished one wing and moved to the other, "Wings really sensitive?"

Sora nodded, slowing down a contented purr. "...Yeah, but it feels nice..." _...In quite a few ways, Riku, quite a few ways!_ He let out a sigh, nearly melting into Riku's touches.

After Riku finished washing Sora's wings, he wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and rested his head on his shoulder, "Finished?"

Sora had a smirk on his face, but he quickly wiped it off as he craned his neck to look at Riku. "Well, I think you're a bit sweaty! Clean-up time!" He grabbed some soap and a clean washcloth, before getting down to the thought in his mind. _I think 'Yoru' will be having fun! Or at least that's what my actions are going to prove..._ Sora was rubbing Riku's shoulders with the washcloth in paced intervals.

Riku closed his eyes half way; making little moaning noises as Sora washed him.

_I might as well let loose on that act!_ Sora grinned before purring out, "Well, well...You sure are sweaty, Riku. I'm gonna enjoy **_cleaning_** you up!" Sora worked down a bit lower with the washcloth, nipping at Riku's ear gently.

Riku smirked a little, "Have fun then..." He continued making those little moaning noises as Sora moved lower on his body.

_...Should I go further or not? I dunno, but I'll have to let Riku choose!_ He was lost in thought as he neared Riku's legs, and sighed after finishing them. "Oh dear, what to do now, hm? I'm just half done, but I could stop, if you wanted me to..."

Riku looked at Sora with half-pleading eyes. "Please, continue..."

Sora had noted the look in Riku's eyes, and smirked at the older boy, fangs peeking out slightly. "All right, turn around." Sora's smirk didn't falter as he ran his hand through the silver tresses, resisting an urge to pinch Riku's butt.

"Alright..." Riku smiled a little and closed his eyes. He turned around and let Sora finish washing him.

Sora frowned a little bit. _Aw, Yamada...you're cute like this!_ Shaking his head a little, he kissed Riku on the cheek. "Re-lax, Riku. Do you think I'm going to pull that stunt again?" Sora didn't quite believe himself at the tenderness he put forth in washing Riku's neck; and nipped lightly on Riku's collarbone.

Riku relaxed and made a little moaning noise, "No..." He leaned against Sora a little, almost melting into his touches.

_I have no idea of what to do...But I can wing it-wait, I mean improvise something!_ Sora chuckled a little bit, and teased Riku's nipples with the washcloth in his hand, smirking profoundly. _Okaaaay, this is getting worse to me than the 'feeding' act I did!_ "Hm...what to do..."

Riku made another little moaning noise; enjoying what Sora's doing to him. "Mm...Do whatever you want..."

Sora chuckled at Riku, smiling. "All right, but you asked for it!" He nipped at Riku's neck a little, drawing patterns down the older boy's chest and washing him at the same time; stopping right near Riku's abdomen. _Whoa this...feels strange...and I have no clue why!_ "Still confident about what you said, Riku?"

Riku's moans got a little louder and longer. He nodded and leaned his head back, "Yeah..." He was really enjoying what Sora is doing to him.

Sora gave Riku's exposed neck a few slightly harder nips near his pulse point, yet still being gentle enough to not draw blood. He gave a slight glance at the area his act, and soothed over the area with his tongue, barely thinking at all, ignoring his friend's arousal at the time, purring loudly.

Riku's moaning got a little louder and he leaned closer to Sora. He closed his eyes and threw his head back onto Sora's shoulder; allowing him more access to his neck.

Sora's eyes snapped open at Riku's action, barely noticing what the older boy did until he felt the silver hair causing him to tense up in mid-bite and letting out a moan, breaking the skin with his fangs in the process; and inwardly winced when he noticed it. _I'm doing it **again**, but why isn't it bitter like before?_ Sora tasted a tang, but his own arousal was messing up other parts of his mind. _And Riku said it hurt...Well, I have only one idea of what to do with it: deal with a distraction that is the total opposite!_ His hands went down to his friend's erection and took it, gently gripping and releasing it in a rhythm similar to the light sucking Sora was doing on Riku's neck.

Riku started to move against Sora's hands. He moaned loudly again and relaxed completely; letting Sora do whatever he wanted with him. He didn't even notice that Sora was sucking his blood out again.

Sora's right hand gripped around Riku's well-toned chest in an embrace, drawing him closer before moving that same hand down to Riku's rear and pinching it; head reeling from the mixed experiences. _Oh gods, I have no clue what I'm doing, but it's just, well, wow!_ Both of his rhythms became a little more intense at nearly the same time, his moaning into the older boy's neck being muffled by his actions and the friction he caused by pulling Riku a bit closer.

Riku's breath hitched, as his moans got louder by the second. He was still moving his hips against Sora's other hand; it wasn't long before he climaxed from the pleasure Sora was giving him.

Sora felt the sticky seed on his hand and was thinking about what to do with it, still sucking a little on Riku's neck, pace greatly lessened as he was trying to keep his own self from climaxing at the time. It was in vain, because Sora followed in the climax nearly five seconds after. _My head is pounding from this...I can't think right!_

Riku was panting as he came back from his high. He kept his eyes closed and stood there leaning against Sora.

Sora's purr had come back a little while sucking at the light pace, but it sounded a little hoarse from the moaning he had done. Beneath most of his other thoughts was one thing that that when focused on, attached itself to every other thought he had. _Is Riku okay? I hope I'm not hurting him again..._ Within a few seconds, that thought was a bit overpowering, making his sucking pace even slower; the purring stopped with the slower pace. Sora was scared at his thought, but he kept it to himself at the time.

Riku felt tired again and his breathing was a little slower then usual. _What's he...doing?_ He tried to move away from Sora, but he felt too weak to even stand up on his own.

Sora pulled out his fangs from Riku's neck and steadied him with his right hand so Riku wouldn't bump his head on the shower stall's walls. After making sure Riku was leaning on a wall safely, Sora's back blocking the spray of water; he used Curaga not **once**, not _twice_, but three times before even daring to talk to his friend. "Well Riku, you did say, 'Do whatever you want,' right?" Sora hung his head in shame, followed by a downcast sigh. "I'm sorry for doing that, but you surprised me; and...and I have no clue why, but it didn't taste terrible!"

Riku didn't really hear what Sora was saying since he was too tired to have any coherent thought. He stayed there like that, leaning against the shower stall wall, before weakly reaching up, and slowly massaging his temples from another headache.

Sora blinked as he recognized the action, sighing to himself. _Another headache? One more Curaga spell, and I'll try again!_ Sending the readied spell at Riku once more, he shook his head. "Better now, Riku?"

"...Yeah..." Riku opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his vision. He turned towards Sora and gave him a small smile, "We finished now?"

Sora smirked and shook his head, putting his hands on either side of Riku. "Oh no, I'm not done yet, it's just that...Well, I have my own moral code, who doesn't?" He gave Riku a quick kiss on the lips, pulling away before his friend could react, sucking on a wet nipple. "Just wait," he moved to the other nub of pale flesh, "and see."

Riku whined a little at the rather short kiss, but soon stopped that and started to make quiet little mewls and purrs of pleasure while relaxing again. He closed his eyes and let Sora do whatever he felt like doing to him again.

Instead of dragging out his teasing, Sora was more to the point with a light nip to the now pert nipple. "Okay, brace yourself on the wall, for starters." To encourage Riku, Sora followed up with a kiss to the lips; nibbling on the lower one, trying to get in while thinking of why he was doing this. _I am personally freaking myself out; I've no clue on what my mind is on; outside of a nap and Riku. Gah, who cares about the nap?!_ Sora nipped at Riku's lower lip, still not drawing blood.

Riku nodded and moaned a little as he parted his lips, allowing Sora entrance. He darted his tongue out and licked Sora's upper lip, while lazily placing his hands on Sora's hips.

Sora moved in to catch Riku's lips gently, being a bit more rough with rolling his tongue, nicking Riku's and his own on his fangs, not sucking one bit; concentrating on making the kiss passionate as he could. _I have to keep calm for this, even though I have no clue what comes next...Wait a minute, I could just ad-lib!_ He ran his hands down Riku's sides, purring into the older boy's mouth.

Riku shuddered at Sora's touches and tightened his grip on him, pulling Sora closer. He brought one hand up and ran it through Sora's soaked, brown hair; moaning quietly into the kiss.

Sora started to rub his hands up and down on the tops of Riku's thighs; sharing the dominance of the kiss to Riku while he was at it, hoping to keep it up until air becomes a major issue, feeling a bit of friction from the closeness, even though it was sweet.

Riku moaned more into the kiss; feeling a little aroused again. He pulled Sora even closer; wanting to hold him like this forever. He knew they had to pull away sometime, and he did reluctantly, but didn't let go of him. Riku opened his eyes slowly and smiled at Sora.

Sora melted into Riku's embrace, panting, his whole body language saying, 'I dare you to bite me, Riku...' Sora sighed, let his hands drop, and enjoying the scent of the shampoo he used on Riku's equally wet hair, leaving his own neck exposed. "Mmm..."

Riku held him there for a few minutes, watching the water trickle down Sora's body while slightly panting now. After a few more minutes, Riku planted a kiss on Sora's forehead, planted more kisses down his temple and onto his cheek, and then reached Sora's neck where he was licking and nipping there, and after a while, he semi-gently bit Sora on his neck.

Sora gave a soft yelp at the start of Riku's teasing on his own neck, tensing a little bit; but quickly relaxing as he got used to it. In fact, he was purring the second before Riku bit him, then emitting a mewl, leaning into the bite, and not fully sure on why he was doing that himself.

Riku started to lick the spot he bit, then sucked on it a little, and then started to lap his tongue against that spot again. He started to nip at other places close to that one, but then he went back and bit him there again, a little more gently though. After a few minutes of licking, nipping, and sucking, Riku pulled away to look at the mark he left on Sora's neck.

That train of actions done by Riku had Sora nearly begging for more at the end, eyes closed in sheer pleasure. _Whoa, dizzy...but why does that feel so weird in a good way?_ "Ri-Riku..." Sora breathed out the older boy's name, voice heavy with pleasure.

Riku smirked at Sora, and then closed the gap between them with a kiss on the lips again. He brought the hand that was lost in Sora's hair down to caress his cheek, while tightening his hold on the younger boy's waist. Riku parted his lips slightly and licked the other's lips before nibbling on Sora's lower lip.

Sora moaned, feeling his arousal coming back quick in doing so, granting Riku access to his mouth and leaning forward, pressing Riku back to the wall a bit before breaking out in a light purr.

Riku slid his tongue into Sora's mouth and played with Sora's tongue. The hand that was stroking the other boy's cheek slowly traveled down his neck to his chest where he started to massage him lightly, and then gently pinched one of his nipples. That same hand moved further down Sora's abdomen to his navel, and started to tickle him a little there.

For three seconds, Sora purred into Riku's mouth before it turning into a mewl. His breath came out in a startled whoosh at the pinch, and he bit down on Riku's tongue, trying not to laugh and failing to stop it from coming out after pulling away.

Riku stopped and loosened his grip on Sora's waist. He removed his hand from the younger boy's stomach and ran his fingers through his own hair while chuckling at Sora, "Ticklish there?"

Sora nodded; too busy trying to catch his breath in between laughing and the kiss. _I think you're being too smug, Riku!_ Holding up a hand in a sign to wait a second, he reached down to Riku's legs, stroking them while catching his breath. **_PAYBACK!_**

Riku's breath hitched as he watched what Sora was doing. He felt himself getting aroused by this and moaned quietly, with his mouth slightly hanging open.

Sora's grin was showing fangs, making it look simple, when it was actually hard for him to even think. Dropping to his hands and knees, his grin was turning into a smirk. _Well, here goes nothing!_ Without any more warning to Riku, he opened his mouth and took in Riku's shaft, taking a few seconds, smirking a little before sucking and bobbing his head.

Riku gasped in surprise at what Sora just did. "Soar--" He started moaning and squirming a bit, trying to get comfortable since he was standing for a while. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, placed his hands on his friend's shoulders, and enjoyed Sora pleasuring him this way.

Sora chuckled before putting his tongue into it, purring and adding in a few nips at random intervals. _I think that this is going to be fun...How many ways to get back at Riku are there?_ Sora was making sure not to draw blood when he did nip.

Riku was moaning Sora's name each time he was nipped at. He was starting to breath a little heavier and then thrusted into Sora's mouth. If he didn't have the wall behind him, Riku was sure he would fall over because his legs were feeling a little like Jell-o.

Sora froze at the action Riku did this time, not sure if he even wanted to take a chance, he had to be shook out of his thoughts the last time. Five seconds later, he went back to tormenting the older boy the way he was doing again, making the nips a little less frequent, but purring loud enough to feel his own throat tremble from it.

Riku kept moaning Sora's name, and was pulling at his hair. "Sor--AHH!!" Riku thrusted once more and climaxed into his friend's waiting mouth.

Sora nearly gagged on Riku's seed before swallowing it, stopping his own purring to avoid choking again; then pulling away. "That," he panted out, "was for stopping...what you did to my neck!" His voice had a bit of mock anger in it, yet he couldn't help but break out into a caring smile a second later.

Riku, panting also, smiled and kneeled down next to Sora and stared at the slightly dark-reddish hickey he left on Sora's neck, tilted his head a little, and then moved his gaze to the other's eyes. He didn't say anything and just smiled at Sora, before reaching out and caressing the same cheek like he did before.

Sora leaned into Riku's touch, sighing gently before going on and closed his eyes. "I dunno why, but I liked what you were doing at my neck, Riku." _Well, that, and the fact I was too caught up thinking of how to do what I was gonna do to notice!_ Pouting a little, he cracked his own eyes open, glancing at the areas he bit on Riku's neck, blushing and quickly moving his gaze to the tiled floor, which had suddenly become interesting.

Riku smirked a little at what Sora had said, and then raised in eyebrow at his friend's sudden fascination with the floor. He brought the hand that was holding the now pinkish cheek and moved it under his friend's chin and lifted Sora's head up to face him. He spoke softly to him, "What are you blushing about?"

"Um..." Sora adverted his gaze to the faucets, before turning them off. _How nice you look right now, Riku..._ "...Erm, nothing." A quick awkward pause followed. "Okay you, but nothing besides that!" Sora was beet red, finally looking his friend in the eyes. "Would it be a bit much to ask," he started out, voice a little shaky, "...if you could do it again?"

Riku was shocked. Not mainly by what Sora had said, but at what the word 'it' could mean. There were so many meanings to the word the he was just a little surprised at what meaning he hoped 'it' would be. He stared at Sora with his mouth slightly hanging open and a faint blush that began to appear on his own cheeks. The only thing Riku can say to Sora was, "...Huh?"

Sora blushed even more, just getting the double meaning of what he just said. At a loss for words, he took a hold of Riku's hand and bushed it over his neck, using the clean tile floor to help find that hickey. "Um, well, that. I wouldn't mind if you had anything else planned afterwards, though!"

Riku finally noticed what he meant by 'it' when Sora showed him the hickey, and couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. "Oh, that! I thought you meant something else..." He trailed off there and laughed a little uneasily. "Um...Sure. I'll do that again if you really want me to!" He ran his thumb gently over the reddish mark and stared at it while saying that.

Sora also gave an uneasy chuckle before scratching the back of his head. "I'd like it if you could do that again, and I'm not complaining if you have anything else you want to do after that!" _In other words, I liked what happened last night, even if it took a bit to get used to it..._ "...Um, is there something wrong, Riku?"

Riku moved his gaze to the other's eyes and smiled, "Nothing's wrong. I was just making sure you wanted me to do that because," He moved his other arm and wrapped it around Sora, just below his wings, and pulled him into a hug, "I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage over you or anything." He rested his chin on Sora's shoulder and gave his neck one quick nip.

Sora leaned into Riku's hug and tipped back his head after Riku nipped there, letting out a mewl in pleasure; nearly melting at that one touch.

Riku smirked and started to leave light kisses all over Sora's neck. He moved to a point on his neck that was pretty much parallel to Sora's hickey, and bit him there a bit harder than before. While doing that, he slowly eased Sora onto the ground in a laying position, being careful not to hurt his friend's sensitive wings, and let his hands roam over Sora's body.

"Mmm..." Not caring at whatever else Riku was doing, Sora leaned into the bite as he did last time, barely noticing that he was being moved. Letting out with another mewl, then a moan, he brought his hands up to hug Riku's waist.

Instead of staying in that one spot, Riku started to bite down Sora's neck, just as hard as he did the first bite, until he got to his shoulder. He pulled away for a moment so he can get in a comfortable position, and wrapped Sora's legs around him; he was right at his entrance. Riku was still pretty wet from the shower, so he had no use for that lotion this time. He leaned down and kissed Sora on the lips, before slowly pushing into him, trying to make it less painful like he tried last night.

Sora's half-lidded eyes shot open as he moaned into the kiss, thoughts going through his head too fast to make sense from. It took less time for him to get used to the feeling, and it hurt less. Relaxing, he bit Riku on the bottom lip carefully, trying to deepen the kiss.

Riku gave Sora one minute to get used to it again, and then started to thrust into him at a slow, steady pace. He put his hands on both sides of Sora's head and pushed himself up a little, just so he wasn't crushing his friend, but he didn't break the kiss. He licked Sora's upper lip and started to thrust in him a little faster now. He curled his fingertips into Sora's wet, brown locks as he moaned into their kiss.

Sora, though not feeling any pain in his wings yet, nearly bit down hard on his own tongue during the kiss upon seeing stars, moaning, purring and mewling almost simultaneously. Pulling out for air, he moved his hands up Riku's back, fingertips drawing patterns along the way. It turned into more moaning that quickly increased in volume, as he moved his hips in time, after a quick catch-up period.

Riku started to pant, but kept moving. He pushed into Sora a little harder and tried to stay at the speed he was going. He reached down and grabbed Sora's arousal and started to pump him in time with his thrusts.

"Ohhh...don't stop..." Sora's head was reeling at the taste of his own medicine, the pleasure would be overwhelming, if his wings weren't getting numb and a bit bruised with the thrusts; making itself noticed by a buzzing blank space in his thoughts. _Augh, this-this is...this is...rea-ahh!_ Not able to stand it anymore, even with the pain he felt, that one last explosion of stars was the last thing he saw before a major dizziness washed over him when he climaxed. "Riku...Riku...Riku...AAH!"

Riku was trying to hold himself back so he can keep going to pleasure Sora further. He stayed at the same speed, only moving slightly faster and trying to thrust in him as hard as he could. Unable to go on, Riku climaxed in Sora with one, hard thrust and was panting heavily. He pulled out, but didn't fall on top of Sora knowing that it would crush his wings, so he stayed propped up on his arms staring down at his younger friend.

Sora was panting about as heavily as Riku was, trying to lift off of his back and slide a bit back, and succeeded on the third try. He went to say something, but it came out a hoarse gasp. _Shoot, I lose my voice in the best was possible, and I can't even thank Riku at the moment for it!_

Riku sat down in front of Sora, still panting heavy and sweating a little, and smiled at him. He ran a hand through his still soaked silver hair and a little smirk formed on his lips. "You know..." He crawled over and sat right next to Sora, wrapping an arm around him, "We might need to take another shower...after doing all that. Don't you think?" He wrapped his other arm around Sora and hugged him for a few minutes.

Sora nodded, an idea and grin coming to him. Somehow or other, he managed to whisper, "Yeah, but after breakfast. I'm hungry," to Riku; not caring to grab a towel, since it was his house in the first place.

Riku grinned a little and chuckled, "Your hunger comes before everything..." He let go of Sora, got out of the shower stall, and grabbed a towel to dry himself off; thinking about whether or not he should go as his friend is, or grab a pair of boxers to look at least decent.

_I heard that, Riku!_ Pouting, and pulling out two boxes of pancake mix, he was quickly looking for a pan to use in the way of cooking them. Waiting for one side to turn a perfect color, he opened the fridge again, taking out orange juice and milk along with two bottles of syrup, and placed them on the table.

Deciding to go as his friend is, Riku walked out into the kitchen and sat down at the table watching Sora make breakfast. _Sora cooks?_ He raised one of his eyebrows, "Since when did you learn how to cook without burning the food?" He smirked and tilted his head a little.

After drinking the glass of juice he had poured himself, Sora gave a blunt answer that was evasive since he didn't fully trust his own voice. "Oh, the same way I learned to cook was really the same as how you kept your room so clean at home!" _And I still don't know why that is!_ Turning his concentration back to the pancakes, he flipped them over, since they looked a perfect golden-brown to him.

Riku chuckled a little. He laid his arms on the table and rested his head on his arms, staring at Sora's backside for a while since he was bored and hungry. After a while, he looked around the room for a clock to see what time it was. He turned back to stare at Sora again since he couldn't find any. "...What time is it?"

"Uhh..." Sora looked at the stove, and noticed it had a digital clock that was set to the time. Sora gaped at the time, swallowing before speaking, just in dumb shock by how long they both were in there. "Riku...we were in the shower...for an hour and a half since you came in to help me with washing my wings!"

Riku blinked, then smiled, started to chuckle, and then couldn't help laughing a little. Once he calmed down, he stood up, walked over to Sora and hugged him behind, "What do you say we add an extra hour and a half to that?" He whispered in Sora's ear and nibbled on his earlobe a little. Then, he rested his head on Sora's shoulders and watched him cook the pancakes.

Sora was about to open his mouth to give a positive reply after shivering a little, but his stomach rumbled as the pancakes were just getting finished. "I agree, but let's eat first, all right?"

Riku chuckled and gave Sora a kiss on the cheek. "Alright. After we eat." He walked over to the table and sat down to wait for his friend to bring the pancakes over to eat.

Putting the pancakes into two even stacks, he turned off the stove and walked over to the table, doing a semi-awkward balancing act with the two plates in his hands. Upon reaching the table, he let out a sigh before grinning at his older friend. _Um, I'm not gonna let my wings get beat up again in the shower, and I'll get back to the matter after chowing down!_ "Hey Riku, aren't you going to pour yourself a drink?" Sora gestured to the two pitchers, one with milk, the other having orange juice. "...Or maybe I should keep quiet and get the butter, huh?"

Riku grabbed the pitcher of orange juice and poured himself a glass, "You don't have to be quiet..." He smiled at Sora, "but it would be a good idea to get the butter."

Sora opened the fridge again, and had nearly looked the top shelf over for a third time, when he caught sight of it in the door. He pouted just a little, before breaking into a smile. "Hey, I don't want to lose my voice! You should be a bit more careful of your own voice too, I have to point it out."

"How would I lose my voice?" He took a sip of his orange juice while staring at Sora. He turned to look at his pancakes sitting in front of him and sighed, "Did you find the butter?"

Sora moved his eyes and nodded before going on. "By shouting, moaning, or yelping too much. I don't know if you notice, but we have people who would freak on us if they noticed our voices were hoarse, or lost! Then what would happen? I don't get you sometimes, Riku..." He brought the butter over to the table, and handed it to Riku before pouring the syrup onto his stack of pancakes; eating part of one. "It'f a chafe, but we hafe to nowt," swallowing, "get found out!"

Riku took the butter and spread it over his pancakes, then taking the syrup and pouring it over them also. "You have a point..." He cut one of his pancakes in half and ate it. After swallowing it, he spoke again, "What's wrong with getting found out?"

Sora sighed, not wanting to even to think about what might happen. "Maleficent locking you up somewhere in your case, and Donald not letting me out of his sight for another, much less even get to fly the Highwind, our Gummi Ship! Maybe, it could get even worse for either one of us, you know?" He shuddered at the thought of not seeing Riku, and then shook his head. "I've gotten better at looking at both the upsides and downsides of my actions while going to other worlds. Trust me, it's not easy when the downsides are more frequent!"

Riku nodded and took another bite. _Hmm...What is there to talk about now?_ He swallowed, took another bite, and chewed it slowly while thinking of topics to talk about. He swallowed that piece also and asked, "So...did you find Kairi yet?" _...Maybe that was a stupid question..._

_Okaaay, can Riku bring up an awkard subject, or what?_ Sora had about to take another bite of his pancake when his fork hit the plate. "You mean you haven't found her either? Well, that stinks...But, if we believe, we can do anything; right?" Grinning at the hopeful statement that had kept him going for quite some time, he picked up his fork and went back to eating.

"Yeah, I guess so..." He took another bite and ate silently; hoping Sora would find something to talk about. "So...what have you been doing lately?" _Why does this feel so awkward?_

"Well, figuring out how to keep myself amused...It's hard to do that, when I can't talk to most people; thanks to Donald. He's on my case **_SO_** darn much I could scream! He's only let me pilot the Gummi Ship once on normal speed. He's more or less okay with me sitting and setting a warp course. It's as fun as studying, or shelving library books for no good reason..." _But, I just don't want to leave him; he has saved me several times!_ "In other words, I fight Heartless, and read the Winnie the Pooh book to get away from Goofy and Donald. Boring, huh?" He finished off three pancakes before speaking again. "So, you must be about the same in theory, bored out of your mind. Unless you pick on Hades if he goes there, or talk to Cloud if he's even there! Oh, I'm rambling, sorry!"

"It's okay Sora. I love to hear you talk..." He smiled at him before taking another bite. "...Hmm...how much stronger have you gotten now, since we left the island?"

Sora took a drink from his cup of orange juice, and shrugged. "Well, I did beat Cloud; Leon and Yuffie in separate times at the Coliseum; Cerberus came in after I beat Cloud and stomped on him...I matched wits with Jafar in Agrabah and winning, twice; and won against Oogie Boogie twice, who was worse than Jafar to trounce! I can perform all sorts of magic, including healing spells, stopping time for a bit, to increasing the force of gravity over a set area to name a few things." Sora ate another pancake, took a sip of his juice and went on, "I guess I've gotten better, right?"

Riku nodded and took a long sip of his orange juice. He swallowed and asked, "Think you're strong enough to beat Maleficent?" After saying that, Riku took a few more bites.

"If I have to fight her twice in a row like I did with Oogie Boogie, I'm not going to be very happy...I had planned on going back to Neverland to seal the Keyhole, then checking out the Coliseum to retake the cup challenges, followed by any new ones. I wonder if the crocodile has caught up to Captain Hook since Peter Pan just threw him overboard before I left!" Sora snickered as he remembered seeing the grown pirate running on top of the water for his life, the croc in hot pursuit. "Captain Hook was running on the water! It was SO funny, Riku!"

Riku smiled and took a few more bites. He swallowed and took another long sip of his orange juice, "Too bad I missed it...hmm..."

Sora looked at Riku while still eating a pancake, waiting for him to go on.

"You said something before about a Gummi Ship...what is that?" _I've never heard of that before..._ Riku finished a pancake after asking that, and looked up towards Sora.

"The way I get from planet to planet! It looks like a weird rocket, but it's really cool to drive! The weird thing is, that Heartless drive Gummi Ships too! I don't have a clue as of how they can from how short most of them are, and they get really annoying!" Sora finished off his drink and poured himself another cup of orange juice, taking another sip from his refilled cup. "I've also noticed that time runs differently from planet to planet. Neverland has about the time our home did...so I think that a day in Hallow Bastion, might be what; a few weeks in Traverse Town?"

Riku finished off the rest of his breakfast and sat there listening to Sora. He shrugged, "Maybe..." He sat up, yawned, and stretched.

Sora had only one pancake left, and it was gone in four bites, orange juice quickly following after to wash it down. "Hey, no falling asleep while you're sweaty, Riku!" The sugar from the syrup had just started to kick in, fully waking him up, and grabbing Riku's hand, gently tugged a little, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. "Come on, get up!"

Riku chuckled and smirked. He stretched again and replied, "Make me," while staring at Sora.

Sora pouted, then chuckled at his friend. "I lifted you once, and I can do it again!" Not waiting for his friend's reply, he let go of Riku's hands, turned his back to Riku and put his hands around the older boy's waist, letting out a yelp at the pain in wings as he got Riku onto his back; visibly wincing a little.

Riku noticed that and was a little worried, "Are you okay? I wasn't really serious..."

Sora, before saying anything more, put Riku back on the chair he had been sitting in before reaching to the area around his wings and using Cura, catching his wings in the spell's area. "I'll be fine, Riku...As long as I can use magic like this, I'll be fine..." Sora smiled at Riku, thinking about what he would do in the shower. "I wouldn't have been able to get you up the stairs, either, but nobody's perfect in anything!" He stuck his tongue out a bit immaturely and ran off to the spiral staircase laughing and grinning.

Riku smiled and shook his head before chasing after Sora. _He seems hyper now...must've been the sugar in the syrup._ Once he caught up with Sora, he was also thinking about the shower. "Somebody's hyper this morning, or afternoon, or...whatever!"

Sora had a smile on his face, noticing that the spiral staircase was wide enough to fit two people in with going up. "How'd you know, Riku? Say, I'll race you upstairs!" _Making you and possibly me dizzy, but it's still fun!_

_We might get dizzy, but I don't care!_ "You're on!" Riku smirked and got ready, waiting for his friend to say 'Go.'

Sora got ready before counting down from three. "3...2...1...GO!" Sora waited a spilt-second after he said the word to make sure he wasn't cheating before sprinting up the stairs.

After hearing Sora say go, Riku sprinted up the stairs pretty much at the same time his friend did.

Trying to keep up as hard as he could, Sora still fell behind in racing with Riku. _Whoa, I'm getting dizzy!_

Riku was getting dizzy also, but he tried his best to ignore it. No matter how dizzy he got, Riku still managed to stay in the lead between the two of them. _Come on...just a little longer...don't get dizzy yet!_

Sora was also staving off the dizziness, and ran a bit harder, slightly catching up to his friend. _I can't get dizzy now! Once this race is over, and Riku looks like he's gonna win, so that won't be long...I'll pass out then!_ Sora made one final effort to get caught up, but the distance was still too big for him to cover while being dizzy.

Riku was stumbling a little as he ran up the spiral staircase. It was getting harder for him to ignore the dizziness, so he decided to speed up and try to reach the top faster so this wouldn't be much of a problem to him. Soon enough, he did get to the top of the staircase and beat Sora.

Sora, when he managed to get to the top, fell onto Riku, holding his temples and laughing because that was fun as ever. "You...won, and I think...I'll stay here for a bit!" Grinning, he wiped his forehead off. "That is one heck of a long staircase, isn't it?"

"Yep..." Riku, laughing also, wrapped his arms around Sora in a loose hug. "A very...**_long_** staircase..."

Sora off Riku after he could stand getting up without help, or so he thought, leaning up against the wall, waiting for the hallway to stop spinning once again, and stumbled a little into the room they had used last night. "You coming, Riku?"

"Once the hallway stops spinning..." Riku grumbled and clumsily stood up, latching onto the wall for a minute, and then followed Sora into their room.

Sora, after getting past his dizzy spell, was just sitting on the shower floor, eyes closed in thought. A few seconds later, he opened then and had a smug grin plastered to his face. _Yeah, that'll work!_ "Riku, you coming?" Wiping off the grin to have it replaced with a hyper one, he stood up.

After the dizziness faded away, Riku walked into the bathroom and stood next to Sora. "I'm here...why are you in such a hurry?"

"Oh, no reason. I'm just a bit impatient, if anything!" Sora was smiling, wings flapping slightly. "And I haven't started the shower, so I could at least dry off a little..."

Riku tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "...Uh huh, well, wanna start the shower now?" He chuckled a little at Sora's flapping wings, and then smiled up at him.

"Sure, I'll start it." _In more ways than one!_ Sora chuckled a little, before getting the shower water to the perfect temperature. "All right, it's ready!" Stretching a little bit, Sora had a good idea of what he was going to do.

"Then...let's get in." Riku pulled Sora into the shower and smiled, while letting the water soak his body for the second time that day.

Sora ran his left hand through Riku's wet hair, thinking at how soft it felt, even when wet. Sighing, he just hugged Riku, before grinning hyperly again.

Riku wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on Sora's shoulder. He nuzzled his friend's neck, before slightly nibbling on his earlobe.

Sora gaped at Riku's actions, then let out a slight moan as he relaxed into the embrace, purring into Riku's back as well.

Riku stop nibbling and planted a light kiss on Sora's forehead. He rested his head on his friend's shoulder again and looked around for the shampoo. Once he spotted it, he reluctantly let go of Sora and turned around to go get it.

Sora quirked an eyebrow at his friend's actions, wondering about what and how he was going to pull his plan off. "So, who are you gonna shampoo first, Riku?"

Riku opened the bottle and squirted some of the shampoo onto his palm. "I was going to shampoo myself...but since you brought up that question, I think I'll wash your hair!" He closed the bottle with a click sound, and turned towards his friend with a smile on his face.

Sora took a step back, heel slightly hitting the shower stall wall, but still under the spray. _Argh! Nowhere to run, but I might as well keep my cool and be calm...This would be a great spot to try what I had in mind!_ "Then does that mean I can shampoo your hair? I'm just curious..." Sora's grin wasn't hyper anymore, but the new one on his face was hard to tell the difference from.

Riku took a step closer to Sora and then thought about it, "Hmm...well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to return the favor!" He smiled again and then took another step closer to his friend.

Sora had on a look of mock panic for two seconds before breaking out in a giggle fit and hugging Riku. "Try not to get soap in my eyes, all right?" _I hope that Riku thinks I'm hyper, or this plan is going down the drain!_ Sora was still giggling a bit, but broke the hug so he could use his arms easily.

Riku nodded and pulled Sora away from the wall. He got behind him and rubbed his hands together before burying them into Sora's brown, soaking hair. His hands were massaging his friend's head; washing from the roots all the way up to the tips of Sora's hair.

Sora started to purr at his friend's actions, leaning forward a little and smiling in pure bliss.

Riku kept running his hands through his friend's hair; liking how soft it is. When he was sure he was finished, he took some of the soap and dabbed it onto the tip of Sora's nose while smiling at him.

Sora blinked half-pouting that the good feeling stopped, then was cross-eyed as he looked at the little bit of lather on his nose before laughing and wiping it off. "My turn, so stay right here, okay?" He stepped away from Riku a little to get the shampoo bottle and rubbed some of it on his hands after he had closed the bottle. Taking a position behind him, Sora had on a perverted smirk; then just rubbed the shampoo into Riku's hair the same way he had gotten it, before massaging it in to make sure it would clean the older boy's hair.

Riku closed his eyes and relaxed. When he felt Sora massaging his scalp, he started to purr.

Sora's smirk got a little wider, and he kept on massaging Riku's scalp a bit, working on getting around to the front and gently walking towards the wall. _Oh, this is easier than I thought, but I haven't started the hard part yet!_ Sora had stopped massaging Riku's scalp and caught his lips in a kiss, smirking while he did so, and the parts of his plan and how to pull it off were slowly beginning to click together.

Riku continued to purr as Sora kept massaging his scalp. He was surprised when he felt Sora kiss him, and he opened his eyes and gasped before wrapping his arms around his friend.

Sora bit on Riku's lower lip gently as he walked a little more towards the wall; creating a slight friction. He nearly slipped after a while, so he just assumed that they had reached the wall, mentally kicking himself for not doing this sooner.

Riku closed his eyes and tightened his grip around Sora's waist. He moaned into the kiss from feeling the slight friction, and made a noise that sounded like he was begging for more.

Sora chuckled into the kiss at Riku's sound, but pulling away from his friend's mouth for air, and smirking while he asked one little question. "What'd you say, Riku," but already knowing the answer, he just was fooling around with the older boy.

Riku quietly whined a little from the loss of contact and opened his eyes. He blinked and stared at Sora while looking all confused. "I...didn't say anything..." He blinked again, still looking very confused.

"No, during the kiss! I don't understand what you meant by the last noise." _Of course I do, but I'm messing with your head for a reason!_ "What did you mean by that, Riku?" Sora leaned a little bit closer, smirking. "Of course, if you don't wanna tell me, that's fine too!"

Riku blinked again and raised an eyebrow. "What...noise?"

Sora shrugged, and made a mock pout. "Riku, if you don't tell me, then I'll just stop what I had in mind." _That'll jog his memory of what that noise he made meant! That noise was a pleading one, and I doubt he'll let me out of the shower until I go through with my plan!_ Sora tapped his foot cutely on the tiled floor, like he was waiting.

Riku looked towards the ground, his eyebrow still raised, and thought about it. He lifted his head and stared into Sora's eyes. "...What did the noise sound like?"

Sora sweat dropped at how forgetful Riku was. Not exactly remembering what the noise sounded like, he just made a random guess. "It was...a cross between a purr and a yelp. I can't say more because it was muffled by the kiss." _Well, one more try...if he doesn't beg, I'll try to get out of the shower!_

"Hmm..." _Oh...That sounds like I made a pleading noise...!_ Riku's eyes widened a little once he had a feeling he figured it out. He just stared at Sora, not saying anything.

"Well, since I'm not getting an answer, I'm going." Sora took just one step after turning his back from Riku. Bracing himself for what might come next, he smirked. _5...4...3...2...1...about now!_

Riku couldn't help but pout like Sora would, and then wrapped his arms around his friend's waist in a hug from behind. He closed his eyes and rested his ear against his friend's back. "No! Don't go..." He then nuzzled Sora's back. "I'll tell you what noise I made...just, don't go..."

Sora had to chuckle at Riku's actions. "Well, tell me what that noise meant; I was only joking about going!" _Ohboy, I'm in for it!_ "I'm not going to continue until you tell me what that noise meant!"

Riku rolled his eyes, let go of Sora and smacked him upside the head. "Whatever. Well, the noise I made was...me...begging...for more..." _I can't believe I just admitted that..._ He couldn't help blushing a little, and looked towards the ground. Riku let his hair fall into his face, since it could cover his blush.

"Ow! Okay, I deserved that...But you know how I felt last night when you were teasing me!" Sora bit his own lip, before turning around and kissing Riku again, not knowing what else to say. _This is a form of silence that we can both like!_

Riku was shocked again, but quickly recovered and responded by closing his eyes, wrapping his arms around Sora, and puling him closer.

_What was I gonna do? Oh yeah, that! Back to the wall!_ Sora moaned at the friction Riku had caused before making some of his own, leading Riku back to the wall, and smirking into the kiss.

Riku moaned into the kiss from the friction again, and pulled Sora even closer. He parted his own lips and nibbled on Sora's lower lip.

Nearly slipping once again, Sora opened his mouth after he had gotten his footing back, slipping his tongue into Riku's mouth. Taking his hands and running them up and down Riku's sides, he moved a bit closer to Riku and smirked.

Riku sucked on Sora's tongue a little and then shivered at his touch, and moaned into the kiss again. He brought one of his hands up and ran it through his friend's hair again; loving how soft it feels.

Sora sighed into the kiss, one of his wings brushing up slightly on Riku's arm. _Well, now's a better time than any to try..._ He closed his eyes, and lifted up one of Riku's legs, nearly biting down on the other boy's tongue out of nervousness, and reluctantly broke the kiss.

Riku barely noticed his leg being lifted up. He opened his eyes and whined a little when Sora pulled away. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head; looking curiously at Sora as to why he broke the kiss, still not noticing the thing about his leg.

_I have no idea how to pull off prep work, but I can try, right?_ Nipping at Riku's ear playfully, Sora then whispered right into it. "Brace yourself..." _...Mainly because I have a clue on how this feels, and it's not the most comfortable thing to go through!_ He moved back a little, "because I'm not even started yet." He took his right hand and ran it down Riku's chest, smirking.

Riku moaned a little and closed his eyes halfway. He stared at Sora in a daze, and relaxed, giving off a quiet purr as he waited for Sora to get started.

Sora kneeled down and took in a deep breath as he got to the area where Riku's entrance was. Biting on his lower lip, he slowly pushed his index finger into the area, stopping to look up at Riku carefully.

Riku kept his eyes closed, but wondered what Sora was doing. Once he felt Sora insert a finger inside him, he gave out a small yelp in surprise the new feeling. He winced a tiny bit at the slight pain, but forced himself to relax, and then a small moan escaped his lips, as if he's urging Sora to move on.

Sora moved his finger around after he felt Riku relax, inserting a second finger after waiting a while, still being slow and careful. _It's tight...?_ "Sssh, It'll be okay, Riku..."

Riku kept moaning quietly until he felt him insert a second finger. He grabbed Sora's shoulders semi-tightly as he felt more pain. Again, he forced himself to relax and began to enjoy this new feeling. He loosened his grip on his friend's shoulders and started to moan again.

"Riku, are you okay?" Sora's voice held tenderness in it, the feeling of Riku tensing up again, nearly making him want to stop. "Does it hurt too much?" _Please, don't let that be the case!_

Riku opened one eye and looked down at Sora with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry...I can take it...just go on..."

Moving around the two fingers this time, Sora gulped slightly before putting the third finger in slightly. Mentally sweat dropping; he shook the edges of doubt from his head before gently pushing it the rest of the way in. Waiting until Riku relaxed once more, he then moved his fingers around again, before taking them out. "Um...dumb question, but do you want me to stop?"

Riku tensed up once he felt himself getting stretched more by the third finger, but then he relaxed, not as forcefully though. He opened his eyes once he felt Sora's fingers leave him and looked down at his friend. "...No...please, continue..."

Sora smirked, getting up from his kneeling position, arm getting a little tired from holding Riku's leg up, but not complaining. _Here goes nothing!_ Carefully positioning himself over the entrance, Sora kissed Riku and slowly went in, not daring so much as to budge until Riku gave him the signal to go on.

Riku closed his eyes tightly and biting his own tongue while trying to respond to the kiss. It took him a few minutes to relax and get used to the feeling. Once he did relax, he let out a not too loud, and somewhat long moan, urging Sora to start moving.

Sora moved back a little, then thrusted forward back into Riku, starting a slow rhythm and breaking the kiss for much-needed air. _Well, this...is different..._ Sora's breaths were coming out in slight pants from the kiss.

_So that's what it feels like..._ Riku gasped a little, and then started to moan more. He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

Sora, gaining more confidence, increased the pace of his thrusting, and nibbled on Riku's ear. "Like that, Riku," Sora teased as a question, knowing fully well what the older boy's response would be.

_Now I know...how Sora felt during this..._ Riku moaned louder, and pulled Sora closer to him, trying to push him deeper inside himself. "Nnh...fa...faster Sora..."

"But of course, Riku," Sora purred out that simple answer with a grin and increased the pace of his thrusts before kissing the older boy passionately.

Riku moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his friend's neck. He let on hand run up and through the younger one's hair, while his other arm rested on Sora's shoulder and wing. When he opened his eyes, he would see stars that would burst every time Sora thrusted into him. He started to moan a little louder, but it was muffled by the kiss.

_Hmmm..._ Stroking Riku's length, Sora licked Riku's neck a little before going back and nipping Riku's ear. "May I?"

"Ahh!" Riku was breathing a little more heavily now, and moaned a bit louder than before. He blinked as he listened to Sora's question, and then turned his head so it was resting on Sora's shoulder. "...May you...wh-what?"

Sora chuckled softly, nipping at Riku's ear again. "Bite your neck...I remembered to ask this time." He let out a chuckled purr at this, waiting for his friend's answer.

Riku stared at Sora's neck for a little while; noticing the hickey he left there and a small smile graced his lips. "...Promise you won't take too much out of me?"

"I'll try my hardest not to take too much, Riku. Is this all right?" Sora purred out the last question before going to lick at the hollow of Riku's neck a little bit more, thrusting a little bit harder into the older boy.

Riku eyes widened a little and he moaned loud again. "Ahh...harder..." He closed his eyes and nodded at Sora's question.

Sora bit down on Riku's neck, sucking at a very light and slow pace compared to the pace and intensity of his thrusts, moaning a bit into Riku's neck in pleasure.

By now, Riku has gotten used to the feeling of Sora biting him, and is actually enjoying that feeling. There was no pain whatsoever, and his moans only got louder as Sora ravished him all over.

Sora managed to get three more thrusts into Riku before he climaxed, head spinning, but still determined to give Riku as much pleasure as possible. Waiting a few seconds, still stroking Riku and purring into his neck, he leaned a bit forward; the hot breaths on his own neck along with the moans urging him on before regaining the rhythm he had.

Riku was moaning Sora's name until he felt his friend release inside him. He kept his head on his friend's shoulder; letting quiet moans escape his mouth and panting somewhat heavily. Not too long afterwards, he came into Sora's hand.

Sora removed his fangs to soothe the bite mark he had made, slowing down and stopping his thrusts after Riku came. "That was...new." Sora was panting himself, but was just content to place his head on Riku's shoulder; bliss clear on his face.

"...Yeah..." Riku nuzzled his friend's neck and wrapped his arms around Sora's waist; still lost in all the pleasure. He held back a yawn because he couldn't help but feel tired now, since it was, after all, the second time they did that today.

Sora had lifted his head up, chuckling a little. "Tired?" Sora reached out to turn the water off, a thought hit him in the process. _If Riku's a **little** tired right now, I am not going to like the crash I'll go through after the sugar wears off!_ "We should dry off, you know?"

Riku groaned and tightened his grip on Sora. "...In a few...minutes..." He sighed into his friend's neck and had a very content look on his face, while he kept his eyes closed.

Sighing and knowing that Riku couldn't be budged when he didn't want to be, Sora rolled his eyes and went back to soothing the bite with his tongue. _Riku has got to be feeling a bit better with nobody to watch over him that want to use him, I think I know how he feels somewhat..._ Purring softly, he just let the older boy hug him.

Riku was half asleep now. He yawned, hugged Sora closer, and muttered something unintelligible.

"Hmm?" Sora, a bit curious to what Riku had said, poked his friend a little. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me Riku!" He grinned, but stopped himself from acting on the thought; using Curaga in the hopes to make sure he wasn't too hurt from that reason.

Riku blinked and looked up at Sora, "...Fine, I'll...fall asleep on the bed..." He yawned again and picked his head up from his friend's shoulder. He let go of Sora and wiped his eyes. "We can...dry off now."

"...Right. I'll go get some towels!" Sora stepped out of the stall after opening the stiff curtain halfway. _Might as well have as much fun as I can while I'm still hyper!_ Grabbing two big, fluffy white towels, Sora stood near the door, out of sight as he could manage. He was smirking and waiting for Riku to step out of the shower, but drying himself off with one towel in the process.

Riku blinked and stepped out of the shower. Once he got out, he stretched a bit and didn't bother to look for Sora since he was too tired anyway.

"Gotcha!" Sora had finished drying himself off and jumped on Riku with the other towel, drying him off with caring vigor. _That was fun!_ He stopped to let out a laugh in all due randomness; picked up his costume, and ran into the adjoining bedroom; still laughing hyperly.

Riku let out a yelp in surprise and let Sora dry him off. Once Sora finished, Riku took the towel and wrapped it around his waist, before following his friend out of the bathroom into the bedroom. He walked over and sat on the bed, then he fall back onto it and stared at the ceiling; still kind of tired from what happened just a few minutes ago.

Sora had gotten his boxers and black pants on, before flopping on the bed face-first. "Any loose plaster up there?" Sora's sugar rush was beginning to wear off, the hyper grin faltering a little.

Riku looked towards Sora and smiled a little. "Yeah, I just saw some right above your head. Better watch out Miyamo..."

Sora blinked, before mock glaring at Riku and pouting. Looking up, he saw that nothing was in danger of falling on him. "Veeeery funny, Yamada. I guess I need to be more humble when I get hyper, then?" He stuck out his tongue in a teasing way, to let Riku know he was still a bit playful.

Riku grinned, "Don't stick out that tongue of yours unless you plan on using it..." He poked Sora in the side and kept the grin on his face.

_Ohhh, if that's how you wanna play, then I'm game!_ Sora grinned and leaned over to lick at Riku's earlobe once before stopping the action and stopped sticking out his tongue. "Hey, I did use it, it's just that you interrupted me before I had the chance to!"

Riku rolled his eyes and chuckled. He flipped Sora onto his back, and climbed on top of him. "Did I? You didn't look like you were going to do that..."

Sora's eyes widened, and he swallowed a moan before smirking. "I can do it again, if you're all right with that." He leaned up to give Riku a chaste kiss; smirk getting bigger.

Riku smirked pulled back from Sora. "Nah...you don't have to do it again..." One of his hands was drawing little patterns on Sora's bare chest.

Sora was purring softly from Riku's actions, the sugar rush now taking its toll on him; not even noticing that his wings were going to be numb.

Riku smirked more and made his other hand slowly run down Sora's side and stop at his hip; massaging it slightly.

"Ohhh..." Sora could not help himself from squirming a bit under Riku's touches, letting his purring get louder; he raised up his hips slightly. _Hey, stupid body, I want to take a nap!_ Sighing, he couldn't find the energy to just roll over and bury his face in the pillow; one of the other reasons being that Riku was on him.

Riku smirked some more and stop his actions altogether. He just stared down at Sora with a smirk on his face.

Sora let out a whimper at the loss of contact and blinked at Riku pathetically.

Riku tapped Sora on the nose and chuckled at him, before leaning down and giving him a chaste kiss.

Sora wanted to savor the kiss, but pouted when Riku cut it short. "You're no fun right now!"

Riku smirked and started to massage Sora's hip again, only moving his hand a bit closer to his friend's crotch. While doing that, he kissed Sora on the lips again.

Sora moaned into the kiss, being in pure bliss and mewling at the actions done to him by his friend. "I...take that, mmm...back!" Sora's breaths were coming out in little gasps.

Riku planted kisses along Sora's jaw line and stopped at the pulsing point; where he nipped and sucked on. All the while, his hand kept moving closer until it was just above his friend's groin. He started to rub him a little; he buried his other hand in Sora's damp, messy hair.

_Now I regret putting on my boxers and costume pants!_ Letting out a moan, Sora sighed and moved his hips up, breaths still ragged.

Riku stopped rubbing Sora and started to slowly rock his hips against him. He stopped sucking on his friend's neck, and leaned his forehead onto Sora's and stared into the younger boy's eyes. He smiled and increased his pace only slightly.

Whimpering, Sora lost his train of thought once, then losing himself again in the aqua eyes of Riku's and tried to get Riku closer in an embrace.

Riku smiled and stopped rocking his hips. He pecked Sora once, before getting off of him and lying down next to the younger boy. Riku wrapped his arms securely around his friend's small waist, whispering directly into Sora's ear. "I'm still kinda tired...let's save this for later, alright?"

Sora pouted, sighing a little before nodding in agreement. Rolling over onto Riku, he yawned and after a few seconds, was asleep on his friend.

Riku smiled and pet Sora's head a little. He held his sleeping friend there, not pushing him off or anything. He yawned and kissed Sora's forehead, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

(Monique) Blame my cousin if it's shorter than the first chapter.  
(Timothy) We updated, so don't flame poor little me...  
(Soku223) Whoo, now only if my computer doesn't crash on me; we'd update faster. 10 for it, so be nice! 


	3. I'm floating and flaunting it!

**Fakeout!**

* * *

(Rei) in shock A...pwp chapter taking place in Atlantica? You two need to calm down before I get the urge to phone Pearl.  
(Timothy) Well, it isn't the norm; but you're doing this for your own sake, Qui-is abruptly cut off by a hand over his mouth  
(Rei) Ahahaha, this reminds me of a joke that I heard about midgets being touchy...Timothy Jones is a perfect example of this! takes her hand back Ix-nay hat-tay, ou-yay ittle-lay erv-pay!  
(Timothy) The way ya treat Taro; you're one ta talk!  
(Soku233) Wow, I don't believe how dumb this looks; but we have broken the gray area of yaoi merpeople lemons!  
(Timothy) You're so right about that, what were we on besides soda? thinks Nothin'!

* * *

I'm floating and flaunting it!

Riku was swimming along the surface of the ocean Atlantica is located in. _Reminds me of my island..._ He dunked himself under and opened his eyes slowly to get used to seeing underwater. He looked around at all the interesting rock formations and fish, before he saw something that seemed...different than usual. He tried to get a good look at the figure in the ocean, but couldn't see it properly since the water blurred his vision, and the figure was a good distance away from him. _Hmm...I wonder..._ He created a wall of darkness like he did in Halloween Town, and swam into it. When he came out, he was able to breathe under the water, and his vision was clearer than before. He looked down and noticed that half of his body had fish-like features that were the color of his eyes. When he looked back to where he saw that figure, he found that they were gone. Riku decided to swim a bit; to get used to his fins, and then he swam to the place where he thought he saw a figure, and started to chase after him. _What if...Sora's here?_

Sora had swam under Riku after having being caught off-guard by the flash of silver, having had more time swimming as a merman. _How'd he find me?! Oh well, I had a feeling that he would after these **LONG** three weeks..._ Smirking, he tapped Riku on the shoulder. "Looking for me?" He then suppressed a fit of laughter at how sneaky he could be at times.

Riku did the water equivalent of jumping a little, and then turned around to see a familiar brunette right in front of him. He put a hand on his hip and smirked at the boy. "Actually, I was looking for a cute little sea monkey...Have you seen him?" _Okay...that was a lame thing to say..._ He bowled Sora over in a hug and nuzzled his friend's neck. "Hey Sora...how've you been?"

Sora had to chuckle at the sea monkey comment. "Bored...and I've been going around in circles while looking for Kairi..."

"Oh...you didn't find her yet?" He couldn't help feeling even a little jealous, but knew that they had to find their friend no matter what. "I don't think we'd find her in the ocean..."

"I've been looking around Neverland for about a week and a half, so can you blame me for wanting to take just a slight break?" Sora hung his head, and sighed. "I guess I don't have to ask to guess that you haven't found her either..."

"Um...right..." He looked around the location they're at; thinking quickly for something to change the subject. "So..." Riku paused, to think of what to say. "...How did you ditch your comrades?" He finally stopped looking around and stared into Sora's eyes.

Sora's face fell a little, and he sighed. "Donald got into an argument on who was driving the Gummi Ship off of the Deep Jungle about two weeks ago, so I took the spare and flew to Neverland while Goofy was trying to calm him down. How I ditch them, personally, I think it's dumb luck!"

Riku chuckled a little and ruffled Sora's hair. "You always seem lucky with things like that..." He then fell silent; not knowing what to say. _Why does this silence feel so awkward? Come on...think of something to say!_

"Well, do you want the tour of this place? I wouldn't mind at all, Riku." Grabbing Riku's hands, he just swam in a circle a few times, bored out of his mind.

Riku smirked a little and swam with Sora, "Do you give better tours than Yoru?"

"Heeey, that wasn't funny, Riku!" Pouting, he resisted an urge to just stick out his tongue, but wasn't about to set himself up for even more teasing. "I dunno if I can, but I can try, all right?"

Riku smiled and kissed Sora's pouting lips. He spoke when he pulled away. "Aww...Sowa looks so cute when he pouts!" He pulled his friend along and nodded to his question. "Yeah, you can try."

Sora swam towards the trident marking on the wall nearby. "Follow these tridents, and you'll end up at the castle." He swam back to Riku, just a bit faster than his leisurely pace. "It's great to know that if you have this, pardon the pun, sinking feeling that you're lost."

Riku nodded; listening to every word Sora said, while staring at the trident mark. He snapped his gaze back up to Sora and smiled a little, letting Sora continue with the tour. "Alright...what else do I need to know?"

Sora blinked at Riku, then stopped a question of his own from coming out. "Well, until you become a bit more skilled at swimming, the dolphins around here can get you past strong currents. Or, you can swim as hard as possible; take a break, then try again until you can actually get past the currents. Trust me on that one, I tried until I was out cold once!" Sora shook his head at his own misfortune, smiling when he looked back at Riku.

Riku chuckled a little and swam around Sora once. "Do you ever give up?"

Sora bit back a laugh at Riku's question. "No, I don't believe I will give up, Riku. Besides, I still need to train hard in order to beat Maleficent, right?" Sora still thought he wasn't strong enough, but his efforts were starting to show.

Riku grinned and grabbed Sora in a headlock, before ruffling his friend's hair. "Yeah. That's just like you, Sora...always coming back for more..." He fell silent, but didn't let go of Sora, and swam on his back with his friend for a little while, not thinking or saying anything.

"Can you let go now? I'm starting to get a crick in my neck!" Sora was laughing at the time, just poking Riku in the ribs, trying to get free like that. "Hey, I have an idea...When I get to Hallow Bastion, maybe we can tag-team Maleficent!"

"I like holding you here...hmm..." Smiling, Riku let go of Sora's neck, and then wrapped his arms around his friend's waist. After hearing Sora's idea, his face fell slightly. "Maybe..." Riku sighed and closed his eyes to think, not even realizing that he's pulling Sora closer to himself.

_Okay, now I'm starting to hate all the books on Animal Biology that I did when Jane Porter let me!_ Sora gulped, grateful that Riku had his eyes closed at the time. "Is there something on your mind that I can help you with, Riku?"

Riku opened his eyes slowly and blinked once, before feeling his back hit a rock. He straightened himself, let go of Sora, and rubbed the spot on his back that hit the rock. He looked up at Sora, before giving him a rather small smile. "No...it's nothing. I was just thinking...that's all."

"I see." Sora had let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding afterwards, then grinned. "Want me to get that for you, I know I wouldn't mind!" At a loss of what to do, he swam a little, ended up upside down and smiling at Riku.

Riku stared down at his now upside down friend and raised an eyebrow while smiling. "Um...sure, you can get that. I don't mind!"

Sora turned right side up again by swimming in a little circle before massaging Riku's back where the older boy had rubbed at the area, trying to soothe the area without using spells. "It's no problem for me to do this, you know? I find it kinda relaxing myself!"

Riku closed his eyes and relaxed while smiling. He purred softly at Sora's soothing hands. "You're pretty...mm, good at this."

"Umm, the same could be said about you, Riku..." Sora's face was as red as a cherry, and he swam up a little and wrapped his hands around Riku's waist; putting his head on the older boy's shoulder, eyes closed and gray-blue tail moving a little bit from time to time.

Riku opened his eyes and blushed a little. He pushed his own hair out of his and Sora's face, before leaning his head against his friend's head. He had nothing to say after that; just floated there with Sora, while thinking. Riku closed his eyes again. "So...is the tour over?" He said that softly and didn't open his eyes; still thinking of whatever he was thinking of.

"Nah, I have quite a few places I'd like to show you! I was just waiting until you felt like getting the real part of the tour anyway." Sora grinned, letting go from Riku and descending a little bit, hands still touching the other boy's body, ending up tugging on the tip of his aqua tail in a joking way.

Riku opened his eyes and smirked down at Sora. "Alright then..." He pulled his tailfin out of his friend's grasp, and quickly swam down towards him, before wrapping his arms around Sora and swimming with him a bit, "Show me everything you planned on showing me..."

Sora smirked, and glanced at Riku, shrugging. "The easy route, or the one that knocked me out because of the current at one time?" He swam around just to kill time staying in the area and swimming in a few patterns; holding onto Riku's arms.

Riku glanced down at Sora once, before looking back up and at everything. "Whichever you prefer..."

"Then the faster route. Don't blame me if you want to try swimming against the current with me, all right?" Sora swam on, towing Riku like it was nothing. _People weigh less in water; same goes for merpeople!_ Following the trident marks up to a certain point, he stopped before an area with a current that barely ruffled his hair. "You ready for this, Riku?"

Riku looked into the area they stopped at and tilted his head. "You tried to swim through that?" He raised an eyebrow, but didn't wait for his friend to answer. "...Yeah...I'm ready."

Sora shook his head at Riku's question, a small frown resting on his face. "Riku, it gets worse when you enter it, trust me." Sora gritted his teeth, the thought that he could swim through it was nice, but it was hard to do. Letting go of Riku's arms, he used his arms and tail to the fullest, swimming to the left, having a bit of trouble with the added weight against the now powerful current.

Riku winced a little at the strength of the current, but tried his hardest to help Sora get them through there. He tried to say something, but had a very hard time doing so since the water was pounding on him each time he tried to talk; so he decided to wait until they got out of there to speak.

Finally reaching the left calm area with the bit of help he got from Riku, Sora was panting hard from the hard work. "I think...we should've...used the easier route...don't you, Riku?"

Riku, panting also, nodded and looked up at Sora. "Yeah...but, you chose...to go this way...but, as long...as we got through...it doesn't matter...right?"

Sora finally felt like he had caught his breath and led Riku to the area near the ship. "The other reason why I like to go here is the ship in the area is secluded, and most of the merpeople don't come here that much because of the current...Well, that and the pushover shark!"

Riku stared at the sunken ship for a little while, and then swam closer towards it, to get a better look. "Why else do you like to come here?"

"Well, this place is so calm, like the secret place on our island used to be, remember?" Sora blinked at his own question, wishing he hadn't brought that up. "Plus, the way my mind can get at times, I've been thinking about a few other things, you know?"

Riku turned around to face Sora, but was slowly heading towards the ship still. "Like what?"

"A book I read at the camp in Deep Jungle about all aspects marine life. I can't get one part of it out of my head!"

Riku raised an eyebrow; curious as to what part is stuck in Sora's head. "What part?"

Sora would have sweat dropped, had it been possible to do underwater. "Riku, I said all aspects of marine life. That plus the fact that this place is secluded and merpeople rarely come here equals what?" Sora was so flustered that he couldn't come flat out with it, but was close enough to bring out a deep blush on his face.

Riku smirked and swam up to Sora and grabbed his hand; pulling him close, while floating on his back towards the ship again. "You have quite a strange mind..." He whispered into Sora's ear, before nipping at the lobe.

"A person can't really get out of an act too much if they enjoy it a little..." Sora grinned after shivering at the attack on his ear, remembering the act he pulled as 'Yoru' and chuckled. "I know that you started it, or that's what I think." Sora pouted, and he let Riku lead him to wherever the older boy wanted to.

"A little?" Riku chuckled a little bit, still floating towards the sunken ship, and kisses Sora's pouting lips. He pulled away before his friend had a chance to respond, and stopped floating as he got to his destination; letting go of Sora and swimming inside the old ship.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" Sora quickly changed directions, hoping to spook Riku, and swam through the window that the shark had broken before. "All right, maybe a ton more than a little, but you get my point, right?"

Riku was looking around the interior of the ship, before turning towards where he heard his friend's voice. He looked at the size of the hole, before focusing his gaze on Sora, and smirking. He pulled his friend into the ship and kissed him again, not pulling away this time.

Sora felt a tingle at the tip of his tail, and not very used to this body, even though he was better used to it than Riku, he tensed up, but then quickly relaxed back into the kiss and let out a slight moan.

Riku smirked and licked Sora's lips, before pushing his tongue inside his friend's mouth. He wrapped one arm around the younger's waist, while his other hand traveled slowly up Sora's back; fingertips grazing over Sora's spine, as if he's tickling him, and started to run through the still unruly hair of his friend's.

The strange feeling came back into Sora's tail once again, and despite how uneasy it made him feel, there was something about it that was screaming in the back of his head to remind him of one thing. _But what...? Oh crud..._ His eyes widened in realization before he started to twitch, laughing into the kiss while purring at the same time.

Riku pulled his tongue out of Sora's mouth to tease him a little, before moving over and nibbling gently on his friend's earlobe. His hands were roaming all over the human half of Sora; pinching and massaging him everywhere he could.

Sora just let the waves of emotion take him along for the ride, wrapping his hands around Riku's back, slowly letting them slide down to the top part of the older boy's tail; melting into his touches. "Mmmm..."

Riku purred right into Sora's ear, as he started to massage the younger boy's shoulders. He sucked on the spot just below his friend's ear while he massaged his shoulders a little faster.

Sora shivered as another wave ran through him, feeling like he had been hit by lightning that actually felt good. Moaning openly, his tail arched; hitting Riku's in the process, biting his own lips to keep a mewl from coming out and failing.

Riku pulled Sora closer and thought about how he would do this. While he was thinking, he drew random little pictures on his friend's back with one hand, while the other was slowly running up and down Sora's back. _I'm not so sure how to do this...um, I guess I could just wing it. Though...I wouldn't even know what I'm doing...Sora would know! But that would feel weird to ask how to do something that I'm almost expected to already know. Maybe I should wait a while, until I get an idea on how to do this..._

Sora closed his eyes to the feeling, listening to the calm water and felt himself be brought back to reality from that haze. "Hey Riku, do you have any clue on how to do this?" He then shook his head, sighing. _Most likely not, but I can hope, right? _He opened his eyes, and looked at the tip of his own fin, staring. _And I have half a clue, but it just won't cut it unless it's a lucky clue!_

Riku hugged Sora and rested his head on his friend's shoulders. He spoke softly since he was right next to him. "Nope. Not one..." He pulled both of them down onto the floor of the ship, with Sora on top of him. Riku smiled a little and stared into Sora's eyes. "...But you do, right?"

Sora grinned a little bit. "Yeah, I do have a clue," _but it's not exactly the best clue, Riku._ "Hey, there's a hole in the floor over there, and I think sand would be better on anyone's back or chest than pounding against wood, right?" Sora swam off Riku and into the space on the floor where a hole leading down was and just laid there; waiting for his older friend.

Riku smirked a little and swam through the hole. _Ah...I'm just gonna ask him..._ Once he got through, he swam over and tackled Sora; so he was on top pinning Sora down in the sand. He leaned down next to his friend's ear and whispered. "I was kinda hoping you would tell me a little, that way I can change it to my liking, and so I can make it all the more better for you..." He darted his tongue out and licked his friend's ear once, before sitting up slightly to grin at Sora.

"Well, you wouldn't think about this much, Riku, but I'm facing the wrong direction." Sora pushed his friend off of himself and rolled so that he was lying on his chest. "The book didn't go into detail about anything else, so just use your instincts and your imagination. Don't look at me, that's as much help as I can give out!"

Riku blushed slightly at the position they're in once he lay back down onto Sora. _This is gonna be pretty awkward..._ "Imagination? I'm probably gonna need one big imagination for this..." _I wish that book did go into detail; even just a little bit!_ He decided to just massage his friend's back while he thinks of how to do this.

"Well, I believe that you can do this, Riku." Sora eyelid's started to droop, before he felt a tingle go through his own tail. _Maybe I should tell him that my position is equal to being on top...NAH!_ Feeling a bit paranoid, he turned his head a little bit and asked Riku what was on his mind. "Did you feel something weird go through your tail, Riku? Call me nuts, but I have felt it on a few occasions..."

Riku nodded and kept massaging Sora's back. "A few times...yeah." He moved his hands lower and started to rub his friend's tail. "Do you like that feeling?"

Sora arched his back at this and shivered, feeling a stronger tingle shoot through his tail, leaving him panting; then moaning out in pleasure.

Riku smirked and moved his hands a little faster, before moving them to Sora's sides and, occasionally, squeezing him gently. "I'll take that as a yes..." He felt a little tingle, also, after his tail brushed up against his friend's tail.

"Ohh...yes..." Sora was reeling in pleasure at the contact of tails; and couldn't think straight, feeling warmth inside at this. "...Th-that felt...even better, Ri...ku..."

Riku's smirk got a little bigger as he put his tail back onto Sora's. He kept it there a while; moving it around on top of his friend's tail, rubbing him everywhere he can get to, while his hands massaged everywhere they can reach. He leaned down and kissed Sora on the back of his neck, before gently biting him in that same spot.

Sora's moans got louder, his tail moving up to touch Riku's. Trying to calm down, and succeeding a little, he purred like heck, but gasped at the kiss and mewled at the bite. _Aah! My head's spinning underwater; which isn't good in most cases...and I like it..._

Riku kept their tails connected and pushed down a little, before playfully pulling his tail away from Sora's. He bit down on his neck a bit harder, before sucking and licking in that one spot, while his hands stopped massaging, and started to roam around Sora's smaller form.

Sora's purring turned to whimpering at the loss of contact, but he started to make begging noises when Riku bit down again; and squirmed a little when the older boy's hands ran over ticklish spots.

Riku smirked even more before gently slamming his tail back onto Sora's. He stopped his actions and started to purr on his friend's neck after feeling a somewhat stronger tingle in his tail from the contact he made. Riku's hands stopped roaming once they got back to where Sora's hips are, and he tickled him a little.

Sora made a surprised yelp as Riku's tail came back down, but mewled at the contact before his own purring coming back, panting a little bit at how good it felt. Closing his eyes, he reached back a little bit and just let his hands rest on the aqua tail.

Riku purred a little more as he felt Sora's hands on his tail, and started to rub his friend's tail with his own. He nuzzled Sora's neck and planted chaste kisses all over him; in every place he could reach in his position.

Sora's purring got louder as their tails touched, and his hands twitched a little upon feeling his friend's hair on his own neck, before he melted right into his friend's touches; making begging and pleading noises and hands just moving a little in the water making a rhythmic pattern of little touches on Riku's tail.

Riku's purring got louder, and he didn't know that he was purring right into Sora's ear; the way he did so sounding almost seductive. He hugged Sora, ignoring the little dorsal fin on his friend's tail that's poking into his own, and sighed in slight pleasure; hands dancing around the smooth surface of Sora's tail as if they have a mind of their own.

Sora shivered at the touches, feeling strong tingles at each touch; then cried out in pleasure at a certain spot the older boy's hands ran over.

Riku closed his eyes and hugged Sora closer, still ignoring the little fin poking into him. He kept purring his friend's name into his ear after every tingle he felt shoot through his tail, and tightened his grip, as if trying to fuse with his best friend. Riku flapped his tail, once, unconsciously from feeling many tingles shoot through, no only his tail, but his whole body.

Sora felt exhausted, like someone had hit him with the world's largest pillow; and he liked the feeling. Unable to do anything else at the time; he just let his hands settle at his sides and purred again.

Riku kissed Sora's cheek and let his lips linger there, breathing through his nose while holding Sora. He wasn't exhausted, but he sorta felt like he was. He drew circles with one hand, over Sora's lower abdomen, as he purred quietly from the small tingles that still seemed to shoot through his tail.

Sora sighs, purring in complete bliss, trying to move, but not being very successful at doing so. "Wow..." He's also still feeling the tingles, but he couldn't react to them as he would've liked to.

Riku laid there on top of Sora; breathing on his friend's neck with his eyes closed as he continued to draw circles on Sora's lower abdomen. He looked almost as if he was asleep, but he wasn't; Riku was just thinking. He kissed Sora's neck lightly, and then muttered something against his skin, before kissing him on that same spot again. When he pulled back, he looked like he was in a daze as he stared at his best friend.

Sora smiled in a tired way, looking at Riku then closing his eyes and sighing. "I love you too, Riku." After, Sora yawned and tried to curl up into a ball to sleep, noticing something, rather someone, on his back. "Would you please move, Riku?"

Riku smiled, before getting off of Sora and lying down next to him. He pulled the little ball of Sora close and hugged him, kissing his head once before yawning himself. He petted his friend's head in a soothing way, lulling the boy to sleep, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

(Rei) Once again, what was the point of this chapter?  
(Timothy) Perfection is random, so to be random is perfect. Zen approach so Rei won't bite his head off  
(Soku223) scratches her head Did anyone sane get that? I'm lost...because my brother is making me watch him play FFVIII.  
(Rei) Ah, okay! Heeeey...Lou Zane, if you are reading this chapter, I'll find you for sure! pulls out a wicked-looking GPS device It's better than asking for directions; plus it gives a James Bond look!  
(Timothy) Ten more reviews, but...WILL SOME PEEPS WHO WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP ASAP GIVE ME SODA IN THE REVIEW BOX OR I WILL NOT POST IT AT ALL!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. A fight we'll win, pt 1

**Fakeout!**

* * *

(Timothy) Ah, another chappie, another disclaimer! We don't own Kingdom Hearts, simple as that!  
(Robert) I knew that my review would get your ass in gear.  
(Timothy) Ain't you supposed to be at the tea ceremony thing? Rob's wearing a kimono right now, and it's cool!  
(Robert) ...Shut your mouth or I'll tell my cousin to go postal! Must you tell the whole world of readers out there what I'm wearing?  
(Timothy) ...The request was made by Alaskabrighteyes to Soku233, I think.  
(Soku233) Hard enough to work this out without knowing the guy... mumbles and shrugs  
(Robert) Oh yes, spoilers and mentions of Ansem; but wait, Leon appears! random crowd of Moogles cheers Huh?  
(Zidane) glomps Robert, tail going back and forth That's a good thing...a very good thing indeed!  
(Timothy) That was for you, silentfae. Thanks for your support even if you don't like yaoi that much!  
(Robert) being crushed Let go, you geome! You're too heavy to be clinging on me!

* * *

**A Fight that We'll Win, pt.1**

Sora came back from the lobby alone, bored from having won the Hercules cup by himself, thought he saw somebody near the gates. A smile formed on his face, and he stood up from his spot on the steps and waved like a madman, hoping that he wasn't being delusional because of the heat. _Common, don't be an illusion, please get over here!_

Riku stood at the gates of the Coliseum. He looked around and stared at the rather large statues and patterns on the doors and walls everywhere in awe. _Why did they send me here...?_ He was a bit far away to not see the brunette almost directly across from him, but Sora's waving caught his attention. He looked over, squinting a little from the distance and sun, before smiling and hesitantly waving back. He looked around a little, before slowly walking towards his friend.

Sora, even though he was a little sore and wiped out, seemed to forget it as he ran towards his friend and hugged him. "Riku, this is the place where I planned on training to get stronger! Isn't this place huge?"

Riku wrapped his arms around his friend and returned the hug; still looking around, almost like he was a little paranoid, before looking turning his head towards Sora and smiled again. He gave his friend a quick kiss before speaking. "Yeah...it's enormous! So how much training have you gotten done?"

"Come to the lobby, I can show you what I've done, all right?" He gestured to the big doors the same size as the gates a ways behind him and grinned. "Maybe we can take on the challenges together, if the Heartless won't be scared stiff of you!"

Riku stared at the doors for a minute; thinking again, before grabbing Sora's hand, lacing their fingers, and slightly tugging on Sora to show him. "I don't think they'll be too scared..." He smiled at his friend and looked a little jittery with his somewhat constant blinking and the way he kept changing his position as he stood in front of Sora.

Sora noticed this and frowned at Riku a little. "Are you nervous that Maleficent might find you here, Riku? I doubt that she'd come all the way here!" He grinned at his older friend, hoping that would help, taking his hand in the hopes he'd calm down.

Riku smiled a semi-sad smile and hugged his friend. "Thanks Sora, but she's not the reason. As a matter of fact, she sent me here...for reasons in which she didn't tell me. It's obvious that she just want me to get rid of you...but," he nuzzled Sora's hair, before pulling away from the hug and staring into his friend's eyes. "I would never get rid of you...no matter what the witch tells me." He calmed down a little, still feeling a bit nervous, but this time he kept it on the inside. Riku, never letting go of Sora's hand, pulled the boy towards the lobby's entrance. "Now, show me what you've done over the past week..."

Sora let go of Riku's hand reluctantly, and then opened the doors to the lobby, so intent on showing Riku his awards that he wasn't paying attention; and ran into somebody. "Ow! Sorry about...that..." _Oh man, I hope he's calmed down!_

Cloud raised an eyebrow and frowned from behind the front part of his cape. _Ah, Sora, but who's with him? That boy looks like a younger Sephiroth!_ "It's fine." _No, it couldn't be, the eyes are it be though?_ "Who might that boy behind you be?"

Riku followed Sora into the lobby and watched Sora run into the blonde-haired man. He looked up and stared into that man's glowing Mako blue eyes. He raised an eyebrow slightly and introduced himself. "...I'm Riku, Sora's friend. Who are you?"

"...Cloud Strife." _Well, he's not Sephiroth. I'm beginning to wonder if I should tear up this contract and just go to Traverse Town..._ "I take it that this is your first time here, right?" Raising a crestfallen spike with his right hand, he took a good look at Sora, glanced to Riku, and then went back to Sora. _Is this fate's day to just belittle the fact that I'll not find my light?_

Sora sweat dropped, he was guessing that from how much Cloud was talking that he was a bit shocked. "Well, I'm not sure about that part, but it's the first time I've been here with him." He grinned widely, "Maybe you can take us on later, just for fun?"

Riku nodded and stared at Cloud, feeling a little bit of the darkness in the man. "Yeah, it's my first...time here..." He continued to stare at Cloud; not really bothering to listen to what either of the two other people in the room were saying. He was in another daze; thinking, and it seemed like it would take a lot to take Riku out of his trance. He was still bouncing back and forth on his feet, though not as much like before.

"...Sora, is Riku your light," _If my hunch is right by looks, I think I know the answer._ Cloud closed his Mako-enhanced eyes in thought before opening them again, "because he does remind me of someone..." _A tainted light like him as well; provided my observation is right. I know I saw a touch of darkness in him, if my eyes aren't deceiving me._

Sora sweat dropped and stared at Cloud. _Just how does he do that!?_ "Um, you can say that." He scratched the back of his head, just getting the reason why he brought that up, eyes widening. "Wait a minute, don't tell me that your light looks like Riku!!"

After listening to the first thing Cloud said, Riku grabbed Sora in a hug and nuzzled his friend's neck. "I know that Sora's **_my_** light..." He stopped and continued to listen. When he heard that he reminded Cloud of someone, his eyes widened slightly and he raised an eyebrow, before looking up towards the man; not really feeling like saying anything right now.

Sora leaned back into Riku's embrace, just enjoying it, but not daring to speak because of Cloud's cryptic words. Tensing up a little, he found his voice. "So...are you gonna fight us later?"

Cloud shook his head at how meek Sora was acting at the time. "Not right now. Save your energy for the Hades Cup in five days." _And the end of my contract on Hades part, thank Holy! But I still go to the cup challenges in hopes to find my own light..._ "I'm sure you boys will find something to do, and I don't mean sightseeing." Cloud strode out of the lobby in his usually slow way, giving Riku a knowing smirk before leaving.

Riku was resting his head on Sora's shoulder while listening to Cloud the whole time. He zoned out the time the blond haired man mentioned, or rather hinted at, something Sora and he could do 'till the Hades Cup begins. He stared at Cloud in another trance, before snapping back to reality by seeing the man's smirk. Riku's cheeks gained a light shade of pink, as he pulled Sora closer just a little and leaning his head against his friend's, watching as Cloud left the lobby.

Sora, actually looking forward to the new tournament, didn't notice Cloud's smirk. "Well, that's one more reason to train then, right Riku?" He grinned widely and slowly pulled himself out of the embrace; which was a little hard to do at the awkward position Riku was holding him at. "Oh right, I was gonna show you what I did for training, wasn't I?"

"Uh huh..." Riku, reluctantly letting go of Sora, didn't seem to be himself today and kept zoning out. He stared at the grinning boy before him and nodded to his question. "Yeah...show me everything..." He grabbed his friend's hand; lacing their fingers with a small smile on his face, and slowly brought his gaze back up to his friend's and stared into his eyes.

Sora looked at Riku with concern on his face, nearly forgot what he as going to say, and blushed. "I've won the Phil, Pegasus, and Hercules cups by myself; also acing the preliminaries with Donald and Goofy tagging along."

Riku nodded and looked around. "That's good..." He looked around some more, before he stared at Sora again. "Hmm, every time I find you...you're always alone. Where are your...uh, friends?" Riku started to move around, looking all around the lobby and at the trophies that are displayed on the walls.

_Donald has been following false clues._ "I dunno, maybe they're looking for the other part of that gummi block so we can get to that planet you pointed out! I haven't found it either, plus; its a break for all of us, though I had to cast Stop to make a clean getaway!"

Riku chuckled and walked back over to Sora. He smiled a little and hugged his friend with one arm. "Alright...so you decided to come here to train then?"

Sora nodded at Riku's question, grinning. "Yeah, the only way I get anywhere alone is by using well-timed Stop spells! But what Cloud said was confusing...I don't know anyone who looks like you; unless you've been cloned, Riku."

Riku looked down and thought about it. "...Or maybe I'm cloned from someone else?" He looked back up and smiled at Sora. "I don't know...but you kinda look like Cloud; with the pointy hair and blue eyes!" _Okay...maybe not that much...but not too many people have hair that sticks out everywhere!_ Riku brought a hand out and pulled gently on one of his friend's spikes, grinning the whole time.

Sora sweat dropped and let Riku play with his hair, thinking and then grinning back at his friend. "Riku, you do have a point there; but you've gotta be wrong about the hair color!" He laughed, poking the older boy in the nose gently, having the time of his life. "I know this place has rooms around here somewhere, but nearly getting flattened can do memory loss to a person, you know?"

"I know that just...how many people have you met that have a hairstyle like yours?" Riku squinted and chuckled a little from being poked, before picking Sora up and carrying him around the lobby for a little bit. "Hmm...then, let's go ask someone where the rooms are?"

"Ack! Yamada Riku, you put me down! You know, I can walk just as well as the next person!" Sora was flailing in his friend's arms, and then groped at his butt when he was in the right position to.

Riku stopped walking and stared at Sora with a blank expression. He then grinned and continued to walk around and holding Sora. "Mm...Nah, I don't think I'll let you go! Besides...I like carrying you." As soon as he felt Sora's hand on his butt, Riku raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Someone's eager..."

"You're not helping my self-control by carrying me, you know that?" Sora grinned and stuck his tongue out, since he wasn't facing Riku. "But, will you just chill and put me down? I am having trouble figuring out where we're heading when I'm not facing forwards, all right?"

Riku had a feeling Sora was sticking his tongue out and he just grinned more and pinched his friend's butt before setting him back on his feet. "I thought I told you not to show that pretty little tongue of yours unless you plan on using it." After a while, he grabbed Sora's hand and smiled, again. "Lead the way then..."

Sora ran back to the gates area with Riku in tow this time, grinning. Stopping near the lobby doors and taking a left, he lifted up a tapestry to reveal a hole that was almost as big as the tapestry itself. "Well, it's through here, Riku."

Riku studied the hole for a minute, and then turned to look at Sora, before turning back to the hole. He squeezed Sora's hand slightly before grinning and pulling him playfully. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" He pulled his friend closer to the hole, before going through it.

Cloud was sweating from the amount of training he had managed to get done; not bothered by the heat at all. For the 725th time that week, he felt like someone was watching him. Swinging his Buster Sword in a wide arc and taking out imaginary foes in the process. _Somebody is watching me again; and it's making me uneasy..._

A silver haired man was sitting in the shadows of the stands surrounding the arena Cloud was currently training in, Masamune at his belt. He had a slight smirk on his face, bringing up a gloved hand and ran it slowly through his hair; Sephiroth was studying the blonde's attack patterns, and every other movement Cloud had made. He sensed Cloud's uneasiness, and only smirked more in response; Mako green eyes shining through that darkness like a flashlight. _Soon; my puppet._

Cloud tensed up and let a shiver run through his body, when that familiar, smooth, and serene voice broke his train of thoughts, demanding all of his attention. After a second of not hearing anything else, he shook his head and tightened the grip on Buster Sword, going back to his training. _I'm hearing things again, so I'll enjoy Hades losing at his own tournament..._ Cloud was totally unaware that the person he was searching for was so close to him because of the fact that he had been tricked many times before.

Sephiroth's smirk fell slightly, and he glared halfheartedly at Cloud. He stood up and raked his hand though his hair again, before slowly making his way over to the blonde. He walked quietly, not even the little 'crunch' sound the grains of sand made could be heard after each careful step he took with his boots. As soon as he was at the foot of the arena, still out of Cloud's sight, he teleported himself directly behind Cloud and embraced him, whispering directly into the man's ear. "Hello, Cloud..."

Cloud's grip on his sword was stopped, when he felt strong arms around his shoulders. _I'm not hearing things!_ He gulped, but made no move to retrieve his sword, finally relaxing into Sephiroth's embrace. "Sorry...I thought Hades was trying to get me to crack again...He just won't leave me alone, Seph!"

Sephiroth was standing there; swaying slightly with Cloud in his arms. He smirked more and licked at the blonde's earlobe. "Sounds like you're getting stalked, my puppet..." Sephiroth let go of the man and reached for Masamune. "Want me to take care of him?" He said that; joking, and his face showed it slightly.

Cloud shook his head; some of his spiked bangs falling into his face. "No...I want to see him being humiliated by some kids on his own tournament...strange thing is, one of them looks like you when we were younger." He touched the taller man's arm with his right hand, trying to relax him. "I think you'd be a bit too much for them to handle right now; and...Well, five days can be enough time to catch up on a few things..."

Sephiroth relaxed and rested the arm that was right next to the hilt of the Masamune against his side. He stared at Cloud and raised an eyebrow. "Someone looks like me? ...Do tell me about him."

"He said his name is Riku, and it's his first time here. By the way he was looking around here, he's never been." Taking his right hand back, using it to raise his bangs back, before looking up at Sephiroth's beautiful emerald eyes. "I take it that you're the one behind the Platinum Match?" Cloud sighed, not taking on the Platinum Match because people came out close to death.

Sephiroth ran a hand through his hair, blankly staring at Cloud. "Yes...perhaps you would like to challenge me sometime?" _After all, you've beaten me twice before, Cloud._

_I think I'm a bit too rusty and I don't want to remember that, Seph..._ "No. I've been beaten once this past week in the Hercules Cup by Sora alone. He has the Keyblade, and seems to be extremely determined to win every single challenge thrown in his path. He's won every challenge so far, but this next challenge will be tough. 49 rounds of opponents to go through; I wouldn't be surprised if they make it in less than three tries, maybe even on their first shot..." Cloud blushed and fidgeted a little, then sighed at a loss of what else to say, just thinking at the time. _Where've you been staying, Seph?_

Sephiroth scanned Cloud up and down before slightly chuckling. "Seems like you need more training. I'm surprised, Cloud. How can you lose to a child?"

Cloud's shoulders slumped, Mako blue eyes closing. "One: he has the Keyblade, two: he rolls out of my attack path and uses magic at my back while I'm trying to find him, and three: how uneasy would you feel if you were fighting someone who reminds you of yourself?" Cloud straightened up, standing on his toes to look Sephiroth in the eyes after opening his own. "For Holy's sake; Seph, he was **_NOT_** slowed down all that much by **_FULLY_** avoiding my Ominislash technique!"

Sephiroth just waved it off and looked towards the sky; watching the clouds up there roll by. He then met Cloud's gaze with a strange glint in his eye and pushed the blonde back onto his feet. "Alright, those may be good enough reasons, but...I'm still surprised." He paused to think about something. "...Perhaps you should train more; maybe with my assistance?" That little sparkle never left his eye as he stared, smirking, at Cloud.

"Maybe I'm just pushing myself too hard, Seph...that goat in the lobby has been constantly telling me to take a break." Cloud looked up into Sephiroth's eyes, seeing the glint that was there. "...I hate to say it, but a part of me thinks he's right. I can't do my best if I push myself too hard...Right now, I've found the perfect reason to relax." Cloud walked over to his large sword and put it on his back, returning to hug Sephiroth loosely.

Sephiroth wrapped an arm around Cloud's waist and rested his head in the soft yellow spikes. "He is right. Well, shall we take you somewhere to relax?"

"I really don't feel like walking right now, Seph...But I'd like to go as well." _Anywhere where you are is calming; but it's relaxing when we're alone like this..._ Cloud blushed, and kept quiet, eyes having an edge of fatigue in the Mako-enhanced depths.

"...You don't have to walk." Without a second thought, Sephiroth hoisted Cloud up into his arms and stared into the tired blue eyes of his. "I don't think we'll be so alone in an arena, now would we be Cloud?" He carried him out of the arena into the lobby, wearing that smirk the whole time and ignoring any of the blonde's protests. "Let's go somewhere more private; that way you can relax better."

"That's why I asked before where you were staying, Seph..." Cloud squirmed; his demon wing still smarting at the spot Sora hit it. Shifting a little bit, he got comfortable in the taller man's arms, trying to keep his bangs out of his own face with his right hand.

Sephiroth stopped walking and his eye twitched slightly before he regained his composure. _I'm not actually staying anywhere right now. Not near the Coliseum, my puppet, no room was offered to me, those ungrateful fools._ He shook his head and put the smirk back on his face. "I'm positive that there are rooms for resting somewhere around here. Shall we go ask the...'goat' as you call him, for a room?"

Cloud saw the smirk falter for a second, but was in confusion. "I have quarters near the arena...Hades arranged me to have them. The third pillar to the to the left from the lobby's door is a door in itself; yet the handle's hard to find." _I should've mentioned that sooner, Seph..._

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and walked over to where Cloud directed him. _Doesn't really matter...I would have more faith in myself if I were you, Cloud._ He searched around for the handle rather quickly, and couldn't find it at first. His eye twitched again as he looked closer for the handle; almost dropping Cloud as he put a hand against the wall to feel around, voice not even hinting at his frustration. "Tell me...where's the handle?" _If I don't find that handle, I'll just teleport in there!_

Cloud nearly laughed at Sephiroth, looking up at him. "That idea isn't smart, we could end up getting stepped on by Cerberus-that's painful! And we're standing right in front of the handle; kick the bottom of this pillar lightly. That opens the door; and when I first came here, I had to sit outside for three days before I figured it out." _I was so mad I kicked the pillar, and the door opened, that's what!_ "I'm sorry for not saying it before, Seph..."

_Now why didn't I think of that?_ Sephiroth looked down and gently kicked the pillar, before walking into the now opened door. He had to chuckle at Cloud's little story and stared straight ahead. _Isn't kicking something the first thing you would think of after trying to find a way in? Never mind, you must have your reasons..._ "Now tell me, where to from here?"

_Go straight, and you'll end up at a push door, no handles; that's my room._ "Nothing more to it, Seph; it's that simple to get to my room." Cloud smiled a little. "Just try not to drop me on the way..."

Sephiroth looked at Cloud with a small smile. _What makes you think I'll do that?_ While he was walking towards the blonde's room, he faked dropping Cloud, smirked and walked a little faster while carrying the man. Once he got to the room, he pushed against it with his back not letting his own wing brush the door, and walked into Cloud's room, before looking around for a bed to put him on. After finding one, he simply dropped Cloud onto the mattress, before sitting down himself. "So, what's with the contract with Hades?"

"Seph, the contract with Hades was so that I could find you...you're my light." He looked at the other man, and let out a sigh. "I feel stupid for letting him talk me into signing that scrap of paper in the first place..."

"Don't let that get you down. How long was the contract for?" Sephiroth stared at the blond, blinking every now and then.

_This is the last one I'll be in, the Hades cup!_ Cloud smiled at the silver-haired man on his bed; knowing at what would come, and looking forward to it. "Seph, I'm really glad that you're here with me..."

Sephiroth nodded once; not breaking his gaze with Cloud, and smirked himself. _That's good..._ "Why wouldn't you be? I've been here the whole time, and you've just noticed today?" His smirk grew a little wider, and he placed a hand on the blonde's cheek, before slowly sliding it down onto his shoulder and squeezing it slightly.

Cloud leaned into Sephiroth's touch, frowning. "Not at all, only today...I noticed just today..."

"Just forget about it then. That's not important compared to other things..." He spoke softly, before bringing his other hand and wrapping it around Cloud; pulling him in for a kiss.

Cloud shivered at the contact to his lone wing, but pressed his own lips to the ex-General's; with need purely showing from the way he reacted to the simple action.

Sephiroth deepened the kiss by nibbling gently on Cloud's lower lip, before slowly shoving his tongue into the blonde's mouth and feeling around in there. He pulled the other man closer and lowered them both onto the bed.

Cloud ran his clawed glove down Sephiroth's back, bringing his right hand up to gently caress the feathery wing on Sephiroth's back, moaning into the kiss and trying to smile. _I'm yours, Seph; do what you want..._

_With pleasure, my puppet._ Sephiroth smirked and pulled away, before moving over and biting down and Cloud's ear; his hands having a mind of their own as they roam around the other's body, and then pushing the blond onto his back. After climbing atop him, Sephiroth leaned down and kissed him again.

Cloud shivered at the teeth tormenting his ear, every part of him relishing the feeling of every one of Sephiroth's touches after going so long without the one-winged angel's caress. Letting out a soft yelp as his wing hit the mattress that was quickly muffled even more, he responded to the kiss and closed his eyes; sighing happily into the kiss.

Sephiroth moved one of his hands over and rubbed Cloud's wing; to soothe any little bit of pain he felt just then. After a little while, Sephiroth reached over and pulled off Cloud's cape, leaving the blond's neck fully exposed to anything in the room. When he did this, he threw the garment to the floor and bit Cloud on his neck; nipping up and down it and everywhere he can possibly get to.

Cloud frowned at the loss of contact to his lips in confusion, relaxing at the touches to his wing; then moaning loudly at the assault on his neck, letting himself get lost in the feeling and loving every second of it.

While ravishing the other's neck, Sephiroth moved his hands towards Cloud's waist to unbuckle all the belts currently hugging him there, and slipping a hand inside his shirt. They were dancing across Cloud's stomach, before slowly moving up towards the blond's chest, his shirt coming up with it the whole time, and pinching one of his hardened nipples.

Cloud gasped at Sephiroth's roaming hands, tilting his head back further to give the other man better access, giving a long drawn out low moan and digging his clawed glove into Sephiroth's back; moving his hips up a little.

Stopping the assault on his neck, Sephiroth removed the clawed arm from his back so he can take the unwanted shirt off of Cloud. He rolled his hips after feeling the response he got, and the leaned back down to bite the blond's neck again. While doing that, Sephiroth's hands found their way to the blond's pants and played with the waistband of it; sliding one hand in and around him to grab one of the firm cheeks, alternating between squeezing and kneading it.

Cloud reached over to put his hands back around Sephiroth's back, first taking off his clawed glove, then the other. He let his hands gently rest on his back, knowing if he waited and did what was asked of him to the letter; he'd be rewarded superbly. Letting out a yelp, at the contact to his ass, which caused him to arch up his back in a nearly painful stretch; his hands ran through the black feathers of Sephiroth's wing.

Sephiroth stopped what he was doing for a moment to smile at Cloud and went to pull off his own jacket and white leather gloves, before returning to teasing the blond. He started to rub Cloud's hard-on through the fabric, before reaching up and pulling his pants down just below his hips, and started groping the younger man.

Cloud let out a shuddered gasp at the contact of the smooth and graceful fingers, moaning quietly at the touches, head swimming slightly, barely brushing his wing against Sephiroth's, and panting. "Oh gods..."

Sephiroth rubbed his thumb over the top of Cloud's member; moving very lightly in circles in a ticklish, yet pleasuring way. He slowly started to pump the blond; moving his other hand to push his pants the rest of the way down, before moving back behind him to grab his ass again and squeezing it.

Cloud was moving in Sephoiroth's hands, groaning out the angel's name breathily in plain and simple bliss.

Sephiroth pinned him down with all of his weight, while using one hand to unbuckle his own pants. He stopped his actions to remove them, and tossed them to the floor. After doing so, he placed one hand next to Cloud's head, and the other right between his legs; massaging his thighs ever so lightly. Without wasting any time, he slid one finger into the blond; moving it in and out of him slowly.

Cloud shivered at the action, moaning, and gasping for air at a frantic pace, the feeling being almost too much for him after so long of not feeling the warm comfort of his light.

Sephiroth stopped to slowly insert another finger, and started to move both fingers in and out of him. After a little while, he started to make a scissoring motion, helping to stretch the blond out a little more. While doing this, Sephiroth decided to give him a little extra pleasure, and moved his unoccupied hand over to rub Cloud's black wing.  
Cloud shuddered at the multiple things happening at once with a groan, whimpering slightly in heavy pleasure, before letting out a moan and leaning his back into the touches on his wing.

Sephiroth stroked his wing slowly, moving from where it meets his back, down towards the end of it. In the middle of all the stroking and rubbing, the ex-General pushed in one more finger, spreading them out slightly to stretch out Cloud enough for what's going to happen soon. After pushing his fingers in and out of the blond a few times, he took his hand out from between his legs, placed it next to Cloud's head, and put himself right in front of his entrance; the tip just brushing him slightly. He smirked down at the other man; his one hand still rubbing at the wing, and slowly pushed himself inside Cloud.

"Aaah...S-Seph..." The blonde squirmed in severe pleasure, demonic wing fully outstretched, trying to wrap around the angel's body to meet the feathered wing and not doing so. Whining turned into a low mewl when he was being tortured in the worst sexual way ever, the slow, delicious, pain was hard to put up with; bearing with it and opening his eyes; the Mako depths clouded by the pleasure going on, silently pleading Sephiroth to go on.

Sephiroth stayed at this slow pace; knowing how frustrated Cloud is getting at the moment. He extended out his wing, flapped it once, and then let it drop onto the blond's wing; the hand that was once rubbing it now resting on his chest. Staring into his Cloud's eyes and leaned down to kiss him; using his tongue to part his lips forcefully, while thrusting a bit harder into Cloud.

Cloud's moan was muffled into the rough kiss, responding to it after getting over the initial shock and closed his eyes when their wings brushed up against the other; arousing him further. Through all the muddled thoughts in his head, he had managed to wrap his well-toned legs around the other, taller man's waist and broke the kiss at the first sign of Sephiroth's relenting; to whisper just one word, pleading, begging, whimpering. "...H...ard...er..."

Sephiroth stared at Cloud with an evil smirk on his face. _I kind of like this pace, Cloud..._ He continued to torture the blond this way, but eventually gave in to all the begging and pleading. Knowing he couldn't take this as much as Cloud could; Sephiroth pulled out and then pushed himself back in many more times; each thrust getting harder and faster than the last. Sephiroth knew it wouldn't be long until he came, but he was going to try to hold himself back until Cloud did. To make sure of that, he reached down and grabbed Cloud; stroking him a little bit roughly, yet still very pleasuring.

Cloud was squirming under the angel, barely able to think at all, stars dancing around his vision and then some. Making a few hoarse moans himself, the added teasing was what sent him over the edge; accompanied by a guttural moan in unimaginable pleasure.

Sephiroth wiped the sweat off his brow, then leaned down and started to nibble on Cloud's earlobe; occasionally biting hard, and then sucking on the whole thing. His thrusts slowed down, but were still just as intense. Unable to go any longer, the ex-General came inside Cloud with one hard thrust. He panted a little bit, keeping himself up on his hands, and stared down at the blond below him.

Cloud leaned up and nibbled on Sephiroth's neck at the time, voice too strained to chance it. _Seph...that was...sheer bliss!_ Leaning back down fully, he rubbed his wing against the feathered one of the taller man, reveling in the feelings he got from it.

_When is it not?_ He pulled himself out of Cloud and laid down next to him; hugging the blond close. He kept his feathery wing wrapped around the other, staying in contact with the bat-like wing, and nuzzled his neck affectionately.

Cloud opened his eyes and reached his hands up to cup the perfect face, before pulling him down into a rough kiss. _I know...but even more so after going so long with nothing...I love you always, Seph..._ Knowing that his own lips were bound to get bruised, he still hung in there, waiting for the older man to give; which wasn't likely, emphasized by a soft growl from his own lips.

_And I you..._ Was his reply before responding to the kiss. He darted his tongue out and licked Cloud's lips, asking for entrance. Without waiting for it, Sephiroth pushed his tongue into the other's mouth; exploring every place he can in there.

Cloud's growling stopped at the contact, turning into a soft sigh and relaxed right into the kiss.

Sephiroth pulled away from the kiss too early; a little because he still wanted to tease Cloud, and that they needed to rest. He sat up, and reached over for the covers, before pulling them over both of them. He fell back down onto the bed and wrapped an arm around the blond's waist; whispering since his voice was a little hoarse, too, but not as bad as Cloud's. "Let's stop for today. We'll need the rest for next time..." Smirking, he gave the blond's ear one nip before closing his eyes and relaxing, but not quite falling asleep yet.

Cloud blinked, whining at the loss of contact. "But Seph...I'm not tired!" Mock-glaring at his light, he practically pounced on him. "...I'll show you, not to toy with me at a time like this, SEPHIROTH!!!!!"

Sora looked up, startled by the shout. "...Loud, aren't they, Riku?" He closed his eyes slightly, shaking his head at the thought.

"Uh huh..." Riku nodded while playing with the hem of his shirt. He looked up at the door, then towards Sora and smirked. "Well then, what should we do now that we're here?" He walked over to the bed and sat down, leaning against his arms; continuing to stare at the brunette.

_...No, this is as bad as the shower! Argh...must take mind off...Riku...is tugging on his shirt...Oh crud!_ Shaking his head, and coming back to reality, Sora picked up a pillow and held it to his head. "I can't think while I'm trying to cover my ears from the loud noise. Please try again later..." Sora was closing his eyes, red as a beet and biting his lips trying to tune the other men out.

"Sora...?" Riku raised an eyebrow to his friend's weird behavior, before getting an idea why and started laughing. Once he calmed down, Riku sat up straight and stretched, reaching over to remove the pillow from Sora's head, which was sort of difficult to do since the brunette isn't as weak as he looked. "Sora...you can barely hear them now..." He smiled at the blush and almost started to laugh again, but managed to hold it back and lightly caressed Sora's cheek.

Sora grinned and let go of the pillow; deliberately letting it hit Riku in the face, and looked innocent. "...You're right, but still!" He would've buried his head in Riku's shoulder; still beet red. "It's unnerving..." Relaxing a little bit, his blush faded slightly.

Riku blinked immediately after getting hit by the pillow. _Why you little..._ "So...you wanna play games, huh?" He smirked and hit him with the pillow, before pushing Sora onto the bed, then straddling the younger's hips and leaning down to kiss him.

"Ah-h-ahhh...s-sorry!" Sora was tensing up slightly, trying to hold back the urge to slip his hands under the older boy's shirt and succeeding in his effort. _I'm strong, I can handle this, I can do this...Crud, I can still hear them!_

"Sorry doesn't cut it Sora..." He whispered directly into Sora's ear, before biting his earlobe. His hands found their way into his friend's shirt and right at the sides of his chest. Riku pulled away and smirked down at the brunette, and started to tickle him without warning.

_Oh no...that's worse!_ Shivering to the touch of his ear, he relaxed into the bed; mind trailing off to what might happen; but not expecting any tickling to happen. "I-I surrender, hahah, stooooop...hahahah!!" Squirming to the touches that Riku was doing, and making no move to grab the pillow and hit him; tried to grab onto Riku's wrists, but kept missing at it.

Riku chuckled and continued to tickle Sora. Once he stopped, he rolled off his friend and stared at the ceiling. "Sora...what is there to do around here, besides fighting?" He was starting to get bored quickly; turning his head towards the brunette, he looked into his eyes and started sneezing.

"Um, I hadn't really thought about it that way, but I'm sure that there's shops and stuff...and a smaller arena for training; I know that! Riku, are you all right?" Sora was panicking for his friend again, not sure about what to do at all.

Riku help up a hand to tell Sora to wait a minute, before finishing sneezing and looking up towards his friend with a fake smile on him face. "Yeah, I'm fine..."

_I don't buy that, Riku..._ Sora huffed and shrugged. "There's gotta be something bothering you, Riku." _Oooh, I really can't think straight right now!_ "Did Maleficent do anything to you?!" Concern was pure in his voice, not hidden by anything anymore.

"Really Sora, I'm fine." When Riku stared into his friend's eyes, he knew Sora was really worried. _Sora's not stupid...I can't lie to him, but that doesn't mean I have to tell him everything..._ He sat up and sighed, looking at his hands with a small frown on his face. "No, not really. She didn't do anything. It's...something else..."

"Well, what is it, Riku?" Sora stared into the aqua eyes of his friend, trying to figure out what was going on, but he couldn't. "You can tell me, I'm your best friend...and even more, aren't I?" _He has to answer now, that question is a great trap, if I think so myself!_

Riku bit his lip and looked away from Sora. "Yeah, but, I don't...feel like talking about it. It's not important anyway! Just...don't worry about it Sora...I'll be fine." He tried his best to avoid the subject and looked back up at his friend; hoping they can talk about something else.

_Riku...I'm sorry._ Sitting up to the best of his abilities, Sora dropped the subject outwardly. "Hey, do you think the Hades Cup will be hard? Personally, I can't wait to win it!"

Riku shrugged. "Doesn't sound too hard..." _Hades isn't that hard to beat...Sora would probably do a god job at defeating him in the tournament!_ He shook his head and smiled at his friend. "Good luck anyway."

Sora poked Riku in the side, smiling. "You're going to help me out, so I'd say that'd be good luck in itself!" He dropped halfway again, moving up on the bed a little and making a slight friction.

"I am?" Riku blinked, before smirking. "So you do need my help. I thought I could sit on the sidelines and see how much stronger you've gotten. Alright, I'll fight with you. Good luck to both of us then!" He turned around so he was on his knees facing his friend. "Maybe I could even tell you how to take Hades down faster..." Shaking his head, Riku smiled at Sora. "No wait, that'd be like cheating. Um...forget I said any of that!"

Sora pouted at his friend, but then grinned again. "If there is a way to bring him down quicker, I'll figure it out on my own!" Grinning even more, then leaning up to kiss him on the lips, he closed his eyes. _We'll start training tomorrow; that sounds good..._

Riku smiled more and put a finger to his friend's lips. "Just one tip; ice isn't very effective." Once he removed his finger, he pushed Sora back down onto the bed and climbed on top of him; closing his own eyes and starting the kiss back up.

Sora was in a corner of the bed, after having a weird dream that had undoubtedly woke him up from sleep. _What was that huge library? That place has to be Kairi's home...but it's so empty!_ Yawning and stretching, he turned to look at his sleeping friend in the bed; shaking the thoughts out of his head and laying back down, trying to get back to sleep or at least faking it.

Being the light sleeper that he was, Riku awoke to feeling something moving around on the bed. Yawning, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times, before turning around to face his friend. When he looked at the brunette, Riku noticed that he didn't look as peaceful as he usually does when he sleeps, so he poked the blue-eyed boy a few times, trying to ask what was wrong. "Sora...Sora, you okay?" He yawned once more and waited for Sora to open his eyes.

"Mo-om...five more," the Keyblade weilder yawned, "...five more minutes..." Sora turned over and covered Riku with an arm in the process, relaxing at the contact, even if his friend couldn't see his smile while his back was turned to him.

"Sora, I'm not your mom..." Riku pushed the arm off himself, and climbed on top of his friend and shook him a little. "Now, wake up, or I'll be forced to tickle you!" He smirked while placing both his hands on either of Sora's sides, to show he wasn't kidding.

Sora stifled a laugh from coming out and looked peaceful as he could by using his naive face that had seen so much on the island and closing his eyes lightly. _Darn it all, I'm so gonna get my butt handed to me later today by Riku in practice..._ Not daring to open his eyes, he shifted slightly, as if he was still asleep.

_I almost forgot..._ Riku fell forward onto his friend, resting his head against Sora's chest. "You sleep like a rock. Why did I forget?" _I'm not giving up that easily..._ "I know one way that used to always wake you up immediately..." The silver haired boy got off Sora and the bed while smirking again; walking into the bathroom to get something.

_Huh, he's gone? Yay, more sleep for me!_ Sora hugged the pillow closer to himself and started chewing on it just for a bit before stopping because of sleep for real this time.

When he walked back into the room and looked at Sora, Riku shook his head and climbed back onto the bed and straddled the younger's waist; holding a cup of cold water. _You asked for it..._ Without warning, Riku held the cup over his friend's face and dumped it onto him; smirking the whole time and waiting for his friend to react.

"T-t-t-tsubetai!" Sora tried to bolt out of bed but his wet face landed right in the middle of Riku's chest. "Wha...? Did I oversleep again; Riku?" He purposely wriggled a little bit to cause the older boy friction, hair drooping slightly as well as dripping on his own back.

Riku's mouth hung open a little and licked his lips; watching the water droplets glided down his friend's face. _No! Don't think about that now!_ Shaking his head, Riku looked back towards his friend and thought about what he said. "Um...No...uh, you were asleep for like...a few minutes.."

Sora's eye twitched a little, before he picked up the slightly damp pillow and started to beat Riku in with it in between each word he said. "Then why did you wake me up so darn early, Yamada Riku?! Honestly, I wanna stay in bed next to you, because you're warm!"

Riku held his arms up to shield his head from the attacks and tried to calm his friend down. "Minamo...Sora! Calm down!" He reached out and tried to grab onto his friend's flailing arms. It took a while, but he eventually got it, and pulled the pillow out of Sora's hand; tossing it halfway across the room to prevent any further attacks. "Sorry Sora, I didn't know you were actually asleep..." Riku got off the brunette and laid down next to him, pulling the covers up over himself and closing his eyes. "If you want to sleep...then sleep. I just wanted to know what was wrong before...when you woke me up!"

"Ah...I had a bad dream..." Sora replied to that question rather sheepishly, snuggling right up next to Riku for security and to make him a little bit nuts by the cute look he had put on his face.

Wrapping an arm around his friend, Riku opened his eyes and turned his head toward Sora. "Oh really? About what?" By now he was fully turned towards the brunette; hugging him close.

"Some huge library...I dunno where it is, but I've never seen it before!" Sora gave Riku a chaste kiss, looking truly apologetic. "...Sorry about waking you, Yamada."

_A huge library..._ Riku didn't even react to the kiss; just stared off with a thoughtful look on his face. "That's okay...but, this big library, was it pretty...empty? Like, with a high ceiling...and...um, many shelves of books?"

"Yeah, that's exactly it; but it was kinda hard to see how high the ceiling was. Curse that dream for not being consistent!" Sora flat-out pouted, then looked at Riku in confusion. "Uh, what's with that look?"

Riku stared for a little while longer, thinking about it, before looking back up at the brunette. "Um, I think you might've had a dream about the place I'm staying at. I'm not so sure, but it's the only place I know of that has a huge, and practically empty, library..."

Sora let out a slight yelp, and then shook his head. "How can I have a dream about a place I've never been to?!" He bit his lip in frustration, honestly flustered and a bit scared.

Riku hugged his friend closer and petted his head; trying to calm the brunette down, although he was a bit scared himself. "I...I don't know, Sora. I really don't know..." He just stared ahead at the wall; resting his head on top of Sora's, and kept thinking about how strange this all was. "...We'll eventually find out. That's for sure! Let's not worry about it now, and, pay attention to more important things...like, maybe the tournament?"

Sora sighed at Riku and smiled, snuggling even closer and closing his eyes; trying to shake what Riku said from his brain and failing.

Riku hugged his friend a little closer, and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Just relax and think about tomorrow's plans or something..." He closed his eyes, rested his head on top of Sora's, and waited until he drifted off to sleep. "Goodnight, Sora..."

Sora tried to keep his thoughts away from the library of Hallow Bastion as he drifted off this time, but it didn't work. A dream of a battle came to him that did nothing to soothe his nerves; because he didn't know why the battle was taking place in the first place. "Stop...don't want to...Please..." He tossed and turned fitfully, obviously not liking the dream. "...back. Now..."

Just when he was about to fall into a deep sleep, Riku felt the brunette tossing around in his arms. He opened his eyes slowly, and watched his friend moving around. _Maybe I shouldn't wake him this time..._ Instead of waking Sora, Riku did the next best thing he could think of, so he would be able to avoid another attack from the pillows. He nuzzled his friend's cheek, whispered soothing words into his ear, and caressed him slowly, trying to calm the tense boy. In the middle of doing this, the silver haired boy soon grew more tired, and eventually nodded off to sleep, seeming to ignore all actions done by his friend.  
Sora's tossing and turning seemed stop, and he clung to Riku for pure comfort and shivered.

Although sleeping, Riku seemed to tighten his grip around his friend, as if by instinct. He snuggled closer to the brunette, and didn't wake up or let go of him.

Sora whimpered again, honestly being scared and clutching Riku for dear life, started to flat out cry in his sleep.

After being choked and hearing the whimpers that seem to be going directly into his ear, Riku woke up to see his best friend very upset. His eyes widened a little, and he tried his best wipe the brunette's tears away since he was in some sort of death grip, while also trying to shake him somewhat rough to wake his friend up. "Sora...Sora! Wake up, Sora!"

Hearing the silver-haired teen's voice for real and not in some dream snapped him awake, sapphire depths in panic. "You're safe...thank goodness!" His grip lessened considerably as he cried right into Riku's shoulder.

Riku blinked in confusion at first, before hugging his friend and rubbing his back to calm him down. "Yeah Sora...I'm safe..." He kissed the brunette's forehead, before rolling onto his back, pulling his friend on top of him in the process, to get a better grip on him, hugging him close. Riku waited until Sora's sobbing died down, before asking what was wrong. "Are you okay Sora? What happened?"

"S-some man wi...th amber eyes...A fight, and...I saw Kairi and you...there as well. You both were trap...ped!" Sora had left out a **_HUGE_** chunk of details in his dream, but his crying had nearly stopped at that. "I was so scared that I had lost you, the both of you!"

Riku winced when he heard Sora talk about an amber-eyed man. He closed his eyes, hugged his friend even closer, and frowned. "Sora...I don't know why you keep getting nightmares like these, but that's pretty much all they are...bad dreams." _That's probably a lie...half the stuff Sora said was somewhat true..._ He opened his aqua eyes and stared into Sora's crystal blue ones, his frown deepening a little. "You...do know there's a small chance for that...happening, r-right? You won't...lose us..." _I can't promise you that, Sora..._ He tried to smile, but it came out looking completely fake, so he just kept his face straight, staring at a wall or ceiling, but not the brunette.

"Riku...you don't have to hide your fear from me...I can slightly see it in your face..." _Once again, I feel like kicking myself for this._ "The way you reacted tells me that my dreams are as accurate as you like to be in battle. I can't help but be scared; but I'm having a bad feeling about this Hallow Bastion place in general!" He stroked the silver strands, and it felt just right comforting each other after that 'nightmare'. "Another thing is...I have no clue how, I beat the same man on my own. Besides, if we believe, we can do anything, right?"

"...Right..." Riku looked around the room, before sighing and looking back up at Sora with a small smile. "We can..." He stared up at his friend's blue eyes, and stroked his chestnut colored hair; not really feeling tired anymore. "...I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep for a while now..."

Sora blinked at Riku and snuggled up to him, a bit too tired to realize to the fullest extent why. Stopping the petting to Riku's hair, he buried his head in the other boy's shoulder for comfort. "...I don't want to have another bad dream..."

Riku sat up and placed Sora in what he thinks would be a comfortable position in his lap. He wrapped his arms around his friend, and rocked them both slowly. "Don't think about it that much, Sora. Maybe...the less you think about it, the smaller chance you have of getting another one." Riku bit his lip after thinking about what he said; unable to decide whether it was good advice or not. He just shrugged it off and leaned in to kiss the brunette.

Sora moved his head from Riku's shoulder, a bit confused on why the older boy said it like he did. Before he could answer, however, his lips were met by Riku's as they opened to reply, having Sora's sapphires widen, then slowly close shut with a moan. _Maybe...maybe he's right...I trust Riku; so everything will be fine._

Riku smiled at the confused expression on his friend's face; thinking it to be very cute. He kept the kiss chaste, and cut it short a little early; finally starting to feel a little bit tired. He rubbed the brunette's back, and slowly brought both of them back down on the bed; holding back a yawn while doing so. "...You okay now?"

"I think so for now..." Sora leaned right into Riku's embrace, not exactly feeling too much like letting go of Riku after the nightmares he had been through currently; he didn't want to face another one yet. Trembling, Sora shook his friend a little, not wanting to disturb him much. "Riku...I can't sleep, I'm scared!" _That sounded **SO** smart, not!_ "Hey, Riku...are you asleep this time?"

Riku groaned and opened his eyes; starting to get a little annoyed by this, but since it was Sora waking him up, he didn't mind much. "I...was...for a little while." He yawned and wiped his eyes, before staring into his friend's. "...What's wrong?"

"...I 'm scared that I'll lose you for real soon. I don't want that to happen at all." Sora found it hard to look anywhere but Riku; and his trembling got worse as he searched for words and failing to do so, burst out into another round of tears.

Riku frowned and bit his lip, hugging Sora close and rubbing his back like he did before. He planted small kissed ton his friend's cheek and forehead, then whispered for his friend to calm down. Riku had a feeling Sora wouldn't stop for a while, so he just held him there like that, nuzzling his friend affectionately once in a while.

Sora calmed down in Riku's arms, but he wasn't calm enough to go back to sleep yet. "I want you to know that, no matter what; I'll love you, Riku..."

Riku tightened his arms around Sora and smiled. "And, I'll love you too...no matter what." He leaned in to kiss his friend on the lips, keeping it chaste and sweet. When he pulled away; Riku sat up and held Sora, like he would hold a baby, while smiling down at him and rubbing his friend's arm. "Looks like you might not be able to sleep...I'll stay up with you...to keep you company." He looked around the room for a minute, wondering what they should do now. "...So, what do you want to do...uh, now?"

Sora had managed to stop the tears from streaking down his face and leaned in to kiss Riku again, hoping to get a longer kiss this time.

Riku wiped away any tears left on Sora's face, before smirking, and responding to the kiss. He closed his eyes, stuck his tongue out, and licked his friend's lips; trying not to be so forceful, and waited for permission.

Sora opened his mouth to the kiss a bit, still trembling slightly and trying to keep his mind off the details without forgetting them fully.

Riku slowly pushed his tongue inside the other's mouth; moving it around pretty much everywhere inside his friend's mouth. He felt Sora still trembling, and put his hands on his shoulders; massaging them slowly. As much as he disliked to, Riku eventually pulled away because if he stayed like that any longer, they would both probably suffocate from lack of air. When he did pull away, Riku's fingers kept moving in the circular pattern that they were in during the kiss to help the brunette calm down more.

Sora had calmed down by that action and he sighed. "You're...mm...good at that, Riku..."

Riku kept on massaging Sora, even after he felt his friend calm down. He smiled and stared straight into his friend's eyes. "I have to be if I want to please you, don't I?" He chuckled a little at what he just said, and leaned in to give the brunette one quick peck. "What do you want to do now...since we're both wide awake?"

Sora blinked, and then smiled softly, blushing. "Uh, there is..." Sora would've cuddled closer, if the position wasn't hard enough to move around in without getting friction. "Eheheh...well, there is a slight problem." He sweat dropped and moved closer to Riku to prove his point.

"Uh..." Riku scratched the back of his head and smiled slightly. "Yes, a slight problem." _Of all the times..._ He leaned back on his elbows and stared at his friend, thinking about something. "There is a way to fix it..." When he pushed himself back up, the silver haired boy put his hands on Sora's shoulders, and pushed him back onto the bed; switching place with him so Riku is on top of Sora, and straddling his waist.

Sora blushed at the sudden action Riku did, letting out a gasp at the friction before he ended up on the bottom. "Eep!" Yup, that was mature of Sora, but he was honestly shocked.

Riku smirked down at Sora, noticing the blush on his cheeks. "What...are you embarrassed?" He moved his hips somewhat, creating even more friction than before. He held back a moan, knowing that what he just did felt kinda good, but he wanted to see the reaction he got from Sora. After waiting a while, the older boy leaned down and nibbled on his friend's ear, whispering directly into his ear. "Was this what you had in mind?"

Sora shivered, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. "Y-yeah, it is..." Sora meekly ran his hand through the silver strands once more, smiling at the position he was in at the time.

Riku started to rock his hips against his friend's in a somewhat slow rhythm; trailing his kisses along Sora's jaw all they up to his lips. He was a bit more forceful with this kiss, and just pushed his tongue inside, bumping into Sora's tongue, and starting to play with him a little.

Sora made a few pleading noises when Riku made that friction again and let out a mewl. "Ahhh...mmf?" He arched up his back and looked into Riku's aqua eyes, once again sending a silent plea for the older boy to go on, since he was a bit busy responding to the kiss and enjoying it.

Riku was a bit rougher with his rocking hips, thrusting down on his friend once in a while. When he parted from the kiss, Riku moved down to the brunette's throat and bit him somewhat hard, beginning to put another hickey on Sora's neck. While doing all this, the older boy's hands found their way towards the edge of his friend's pants, and tugged on them in a teasing way; before starting to undo the button, and unzipping it. He pushed the pants halfway down Sora's thighs, then reached into the brunette's boxers and gave him a tight squeeze.

Sora's body was tensing up, eyes closing and letting out a muffled moan at Riku's actions several times. When he felt the older boy bite at his neck again; he leaned into that action and shivered in pleasure. Sora didn't have time to do anything else but let out a shocked mewl when Riku reached into his own boxers and arched up when he got grabbed there.

Riku moved his hand in a circular, slow motion; before wrapping his fingers around his friend and started to pump him. He bit down Sora's neck, and when he got to the brunette's shoulder, he lifted his head up and was now arched over him. The older boy took his hand out of his friend's boxers, and leaned down to kiss him on the lips quickly; moving down his body and stopping at his waist. Riku bit on the elastic part of the other's boxers, trying to yank them down with his teeth and failing to do so. After pulling them down, he grabbed at Sora again; thumb working at the underside of his erection, and kissed the tip, letting his lips linger there for a few seconds.

Sora couldn't think right, but he did know that what Riku was doing felt good. He was now near begging out loud, biting his own lips to keep it from coming out and thrusted up again, letting out another whimper.

Riku pulled back, keeping his thumb moving in the pattern it was, and smirked after Sora thrusted up; wanting to hear more begging coming from his friend. When he got what he wanted, the older boy leaned back down and put his mouth around the head of Sora's member. He sucked on him lightly, sticking his tongue into the little slit to taste the saltiness that's already in there. Riku let his teeth graze over the sensitive skin, and moved his hand a bit lower, starting to stroke the little pouch underneath him.

Sora groaned, not caring to hold back his cries anymore...but it felt so pleasuring, he nearly passed out from it. "Riku...gods, that feels good!!" He couldn't hold out for much longer after that, and cried out loudly from the new type of pleasure when he climaxed this time.

Choking a little, Riku sucked out every drop he could, before he pulled back and licking his lips. He swallowed, and climbed back up over Sora; placing his hands on either side of his head, and stared into his friend's clear blue eyes, while leaning down far enough so their noses were touching. The older boy smiled at the expression on the brunette's face, and did nothing but stare into his eyes; waiting for Sora to gather up his senses.

Sora was panting, lost in his thoughts for sometime until he felt something. _Mmm? What's on my nose...oh!_ Sora blinked in a semi-surprised way, then shifted his head a little bit to kiss Riku on the lips; getting over his initial shock.

Riku broke the kiss all too soon, and spoke against his friend's lips. "Had enough?" He smiled the whole time at how cute Sora looked right now, moving one hand to run through the soft spikes.

Sora pouted a little bit and resisted the urge to just poke Riku in the neck. "No, not yet!" In fact, he drummed his fingers onto the older boy's back to prove a point.

Riku slumped forward onto his friend, and starting to chuckle. After taking the time to calm down, he poked at Sora's sides a little harder then he usually would, and sat back up on top of him, while smirking. "I knew you didn't..." He moved one of his hands back to rest beside the brunette's head, and leaned forward on it; moving the other between the younger boy's legs, and pushed a finger inside of him without warning.

Sora cried out, digging his fingers into Riku's back at the shock of that quick pain and moaned loudly, some part of his brain noticing that Riku was being slightly more rough than usual, but ignoring it.

Riku started to thrust his finger in and out of Sora many times, getting faster each time. Not too long after, he added a second finger, smirked evilly, and let his eyes, now with a slight tannish tint in them, staring down at the reactions he got from his friend.

Sora was whimpering at the actions, eyes shut tight, getting a slightly bad feeling at this. "Ngh...what are you doing? Riku...?" Something isn't right here! "Riku, doustanou?!"

Riku ignored Sora's question, and continued to push his two fingers in and out of his friend. After a few more times, he got his third finger ready. When he was about to insert it, Sora's whimpers got to him, and he stopped what he was doing; staring down at the brunette with a shocked and scared expression on his face.

"Just now, what was that?" Sora opened his eyes, almost as if searching Riku's face for an answer; and just seeing shock in the aqua eyes and tried to figure out the problem. _No...a dream can't happen like that, can it?_ "Riku, do you remember what happened a few seconds ago?"

Riku still shocked from what happened, looked down for a minute and saw that his fingers were still inside his friend. He pulled them out, and got off of Sora; moving to the foot of the bed and curling up. The older boy kept his eyes downcast, staring at the bed sheets, mumbling about something like he almost lost control. When he looked back up at the brunette, Riku had a pretty much straight face and kept his voice low. "...I'm...sorry, Sora. I haven't been felling well...lately."

"Huh?" Sora had a pain in his head again, remembering something from the second dream.

Flashback to dream

_"What have you done to Riku; you imposter?!"_

_"You still know nothing about the heart's control over its own darkness..."_

End flashback

_...No, no-I WON'T let that happen!_ Sora's hand hesitated slightly before it was placed on the older boy's back; concern clear in his trembling voice. "Riku...it's not a dream, is it?"

Riku shook his head and looked up at Sora; regret showing clearly in his eyes. "No..." He reached behind himself and grabbed Sora's hand; bringing it back around and holding it close to his chest, while lacing their fingers. "...It's not a dream..."

"Riku, I didn't tell you everything about the other part I saw...Would you want to hear it?" Sora was a bit unsure of weather or not to go on. "The best way to deal with a problem is to know more about it; or that's what I've heard."

"Why didn't you tell me everything before? We probably could've avoided this little problem if you did..." Riku moved around a bit so he could pull Sora into his lap like he did earlier, with his friend's back against his chest. He nodded before setting his head on the brunette's shoulder and closing his eyes; wrapping his arms around the younger boy in a loose embrace. "Yeah. Tell me everything.."

"The second time I saw Hallow Bastion, it wasn't pleasant..." Sora took in a deep breath, bracing himself for what he had to say. "...I know that it wasn't in the library, but a grand hall of some kind. Kairi was there...and you were there as well. Maleficent had been defeated by that time, at least I think so..." Shaking his head, he went on. "At first, nothing was wrong, yet you had your eyes closed. Donald and Goofy were stopped by some sort of barrier, and...and..." This time, Sora broke down in tears for a bit, not liking to remember it.

Riku glared at nothing in particular after listing to what Sora said so far. When he saw the tears on his friend's face, his expression turned from a glare to concern, and Riku hugged him closer, whispering softly to him to calm down. "If it's too much...then you don't have to tell me, Sora, but...it would be better for you if you didn't keep it to yourself." _Maybe I should take my own advice..._

"T...try to ta-take your...advice as we...ll..." Sora was one to try his best and encourage his friends, finally managing to stop sobbing. "What's wrong...?"

"You're right..." Riku sighed and closed his eyes, thinking of where and how to start. "Well, you remember that amber-eyed man you told me about in your dream?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "...He's the problem...the reason I'm so uptight..." The older boy trailed off there, not sure about how to tell him this. "Um, he's, uh, sort of, um, well, he's **_kinda_** here; right now." The silver-haired boy felt like hitting himself for saying that; knowing it would probably upset the brunette more then he is right now. _Oh well, Sora needs to know..._ "I mean...he's here...yet not really here. It's so confusing! But...do you get what I'm saying?"

Sora nodded, getting over some of his own paranoia. "I get what you're saying...you were trapped in the time I said...but your eyes were amber. It's like...you were fighting him from the inside, his attacks were coming out after long pauses. I don't know why it's happening either..."

Riku bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah, well, when I said he's here, I meant he's inside me; right now. I was nervous earlier because I was..." _...afraid he might come out and hurt you...or anyone else..._ As much as he wanted to say it, Riku just couldn't admit he was afraid. _Curse my pride..._ "I was...afraid...afraid he'd take control...and hurt someone...hurt you..." _...There, I said it..._

"If you believe, you can do anything, Riku. I take those words to heart...you're stronger than him in spirit, together we can beat him!" Sora held Riku and stroked his silver hair for reassurance, and slightly out of fear himself. "I believe in you Riku...and on top of that, I love you as well!"

As scared and sad as he felt right now, Riku couldn't help but smile a little at what his friend said. "Yeah...just believe. Maybe we can beat him." _Sure...we can beat him...but why do I get a bad feeling about this?_ Unsure of what else to do or say, Riku cupped his friend's face and pulled him close so he could kiss him.

This time, Sora was a bit ready, but not unnerved like last time; he parted his lips at the kiss, and slightly moaned, as if to give him the go-ahead to deepen the kiss. _We can beat him, I'm not giving up; and I won't start anytime soon!_

A bit tired and trying to be careful, Riku didn't deepen the kiss; keeping it as lips-on-lips. When he finally pulled away, the older boy had a small smile still on his face that soon disappeared because he just remembered something. "Sora...do you want to tell me the rest of your dream...or would you rather wait til some other time to tell me?"

Sora looked at Riku for a few seconds and nodded. "Yeah...but your eyes were amber, and during the fight the attacks were slowing down, and many times I could see green and amber going back and forth enough to make me a little dizzy. It was hard, but we won in the end!"

"Do you know what happened after that? Or did I wake you up right after that?" Waiting for a few minutes, Riku then laid down onto his back; pulling Sora with him, and closed his eyes. "Think you can sleep now?"

"...I'm not sure what happened afterwards...it just went white!" Sora looked at his friend again, not feeling ready to sleep again...he'd try though! Yawning he nodded, not wanting to make his friend stress too much like that. "We'll just have to make do before that happens...but it would be fun putting out Hades' hair with Blizzaga; don't you think?" Sora grinned at that thought, snuggling up to Riku and closing his eyes.

"Yeah..." Riku turned over so he can wrap his arms around, and hold Sora close. "It must be really late...think we're gonna be tired later on?" He yawned before nuzzling his friend. "Good...night, Sora."

* * *

(Soku223) I still say that was short for such a long time without updating!  
(Timothy) snivels Evil school, I can't do too much updatin' or even working in the first place. 10 reviews for the next one, as always.  
(Zidane) Happy late Halloween, I'm going to go eat more candy now! 


End file.
